Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the Green Ranger
by Iceman32
Summary: Kimberly finds out at a karate match Jason competes in that his opponent is none other then her cousin Paul. And is there a connection with him and the new Evil Green Ranger that Rita has created and what is the real reason that her cousin and his dad moved to Angle Grove? Rated T for the time being it might move to rated m later on don't know as of yet.
1. Green with Evil Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do I just own the OCs in the story.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am back. Well somewhat anyway. This is a new story that I had thought up one day. Now I will say this now and again at the end of the Chapter. Tommy will not be in here as my main OC takes his place in the story and is the same age as the others and is Kimberly's cousin. I have nothing against Tommy just thought of what it be like if it was me in his place and is Kimberly's cousin. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a few other things. Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter One: Green With Evil Pt. 1

At the Youth Center Jason was getting ready for his up and coming Karate Match.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo." The Announcer said

While waiting for his match to start Jason and the others were watching a person perform Karate moves.

"Let's hear it for that wonderful display in Martial Arts." The Announcer said

Everyone clapped and the Martial Artist walked off.

"You ready Jase?" Zack asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason said

"Just remember honor and fighting fair is the key." Trini said

"I think I'm more worried about making a mistake my opponent is rearing to go." Jason said

The Rangers looked and saw a teen in a Green singlet and black pants working out.

"Whoa that guy is pumped who his he?" Zack asked

"Yeah he looks kind of familiar to me." Trini mentioned

Kimberly looks at the teen in green for a few moments then gasps in shock

"You guys I know him." Kimberly said

"You do who his he Kim?" Billy asked

"That's my cousin Paul." Kimberly stated

They got a closer look at him and realize that it was indeed him.

"It is Paul but I didn't know he moved to Angle Grove." Zack said

"Kim did you know of Paul's sudden appearance in Angle Grove?" Billy asked

"No I didn't." Kimberly said

"But I don't get it I thought you two were so close to each other?" Zack asked

"We are but ever since his mom and sister died a few years ago we haven't spoken much." Kimberly told them

"You know I think I did here we were getting a new kid in school." Trini said

"Coming up a Karate match between Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." The Announcer said

'Paul why are you here cuz?' Kimberly asked to herself

_**Meanwhile at Rita's Palace**_

"Oh did you see that guy he'd make a perfect Green Ranger." Rita said

"Yes." Goldar said

"One of their own?" Baboo asked

"Yes and soon the Rangers will be defeated." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

The match between Jason and Kimberly's cousin got underway. Jason was up two points to one. Paul attacked and Jason caught his fist but lost his balance as Paul sweep his feet under Jason's sending him to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

Jason and Paul were now tied two to two with each other. As soon as the referee started the fight Paul started spin kicking Jason ducked the first but got kick by the second sending to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

Paul was now up three points to two.

There was fifteen seconds left on the clock.

The match started up again and Paul attacked with a kick but Jason then dodge and side kick Paul in the side sending him to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

Paul and Jason were now tied again. Just then the bell rang.

"The match ends in a draw no winner bow to me." The referee says

They do.

"Bow to each other." The referee said

They then bow to each other. Jason and Paul go to shake hands

_Paul's POV_

"Hey good match Paul you did good man." Jason said

"So you do remember me Jason." I said as we shook hands

"Yeah why don't you come over and say hi to the others and your cousin?" Jason offered

"Thanks Jason but I should pass just tell her I said hi and that I will see her at school tomorrow." I told him

"Sure thing see yea around man." Jason said

"You bet take it easy man." I said

We then walk in different directions Jason to mine cousin and their friends and me to my bag.

'I'm sorry cuz I am just not ready to talk to you yet.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

"Hey good match man." Zack said handing him a towel

"I didn't win." Jason said

"Come on Jason you fought hard and did your best and that's what matters." Trini said

"Hey Jason did Paul say why he is here?" Kimberly asked

"No and I invited him to join us but he said he couldn't." Jason said

"Really?" Kimberly asked kind of disappointed

"Yeah he said though that he see you in school tomorrow. Anyway I am going to catch a shower and I will meet you guys at the Youth Center." Jason said

"Later." The other four said

Jason walked off as Billy and Zack walk to the tables with Kimberly and Trini saying where they are.

"Hey you ok Kim?" Trini asked

"Yeah I just don't get why Paul is not coming over to say hi." Kimberly said

"Well maybe he has a lot on his mind he is kind of cute though." Trini said

"Trini, that's my cousin but I have to agree he did get more handsome since I last saw him." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get a drink with the others." Trini said

"Sure I will be there in a sec." Kimberly said

"Ok." Trini said walking over to the others

_Kimberly's POV_

I look at my cousin and wonder why he and his dad moved here and why he didn't tell me. And when did he learn Martial Arts? He then sees me gives me his trademarked two fingers salute and a smile and walked out of the Youth Center. But something was kind of off about that smile.

'I hope your ok cuz I hope you know that I am always here for you.' I thought to myself before walking over to the others.

_**The next day at Angel Grove High School**_

I was at my locker when Bulk and Skull walked up to me.

"Hey Babe, need a big strong man to help you out?" Skull asked

"No thanks Skull. I'd rather keep my lunch." I stated

"We better teach her a lesson Skull." Bulk said

_Paul's POV_

I was about to open my locker when I saw two bullies bother my cousin. I then walk over.

"Hey didn't you hear the lady she said no." I said causing the two to turn around.

"Well it looks like we have to teach you a lesson." The fat one said

Before the two could do anything I showed off my Karate moves.

"Maybe we will teach you that lesson some other time." The fat one said

The two then ran off. I shake my head at them and walk over to Kimberly

"Thanks Paul." Kimberly said

"No problem cuz how have you been?" I asked

"I have been good. How about you?" She asked

"I'm doing fine." I told her

"How's your dad?" Kimberly asked

I really want to tell her but I can't not at the moment anyway.

"He's doing fine he got a job transfer here in Angle Grove and he said that this move would be good for the both of us." I told her

"Well I hope he likes his new job." Kimberly said

"Well I will find out later so I guess I will see you later cuz." I said walking over to my locker and opening it

As I put a couple of books in there and get out another I see Kimberly shut her locker and walk over to me.

"Hey you o right Paul?" Kimberly asked

I knew she was going to come over to me. I shut my locker and turn to her.

"Yeah I just miss my friends back home is all." I told her

"Hey how about meeting up with me and my friends after school at the Youth Center?" Kimberly asked

Well I guess I really should go I need to make some new friends.

"Yeah sure that sounds good." I said

"Cool so who do you have for first period anyway?" Kimberly asked

I look at my class schedule.

"History with Appleby." I said

"Hey I am in the same class cool come on I will walk with you." Kimberly said

"Great." I said

"Hey Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah?" I asked

She then hugs me and I hug her back

"It's great to see you again cuz." Kimberly said

"Yeah it's great to see you too." I told her

We then walk off to class.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Palace**_

"So they are cousins this is going to be even better then I first thought. Soon young Paul you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the Sixth Power Coin." Rita said

Rita started chanting a spell.

"You will become my Evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." Rita said

_**Meanwhile in the city**_

I was walking in the city about to head to the Youth Center to meet my cousin and her friends. I then walked down an alley way when some kind of clay heads showed up.

"What are these clay heads?" I asked myself

Just then I was attacked by them I got kicked by one into another. I then pushed one up the wall I then was punched by one into another and then I flipped the clay head over my shoulder I then saw a trash can lid and picked it up and used it as a shield I blocked the attack of one clay head and kicked it the kicked another then using the Trash Can lid to hit another in the back. I then dodged another attack and the kicked the clay head to the ground I then threw the Trash Can lid like a Frisbee and hit the final clay head and made it fly back into the boxes behind it. Just then they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Man why me and weren't them Putties?" I asked myself

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Palace**_

"Yes this boy is truly the one to become my Evil Green Ranger. Prepare my Crystal ball to receive him" Rita said

_**Back in the city**_

"What was that about? I better asked dad about this later." I said

Just then the wind picked up

"Hey what's going on?" I asked

"Paul I have chosen you." A witch said from the rooftop

"NO!" I yelled out

_Normal POV_

Rita then zapped him with her wand and transported him to her Crystal ball.

_**Back at Rita's Palace**_

"Oh there you are. You arrived at last. What do you think?" Rita asked

"He's Perfect your evilness" Squatt said

Rita then chanted a spell

"Receive the Power arise my Green Ranger" Rita said

Paul arose and his eyes glowed Green.

"How can I serve my Empress?" Paul asked

"As a Ranger you can now enter the Command Center there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger and Trini the Yellow Ranger. Now prepare to receive the Sixth Power Coin and become my Green Ranger." Rita said as the Power Coin appeared in Paul's hand

_**At the Command Center**_

"But Zordon I might miss out" Alpha said

"**Would you please take this opportunity to recharge while I place myself in to a meditative state**." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon you're right of course" Alpha said

_**Back at Rita's Palace**_

"Now Morph into the Green Ranger" Rita said

Paul then Morphed into the Green Ranger with a Golden shield over his shoulders, Golden arm bands on his elbows, and Gold trims on his boots and gloves, and a Gold Morpher on his belt.

"To the fall of Zordon and the Destruction of the Power Rangers" Paul said with an Evil Laugh

_**In the Command Center**_

Paul then teleported into the Command Center

"_You know what to do_" Rita said in Paul's head

"You're wish is my command my Empress." Paul said

Paul then walked over to Alpha and put a Computer Virus disc into Alpha's CPU

"Alert, alert Hostile takeover" Alpha said

"Sweet Dreams Tin head" Paul said

Paul pulled out the wires that Alpha was using to charge himself with.

"**How is it possible that you are here only one who has a Power Coin can enter the Command Center undetected**?" Zordon asked

"Yes I have the Coin and the Power and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Paul said holding up the Power Coin

"**So Rita has chosen someone to give it to**." Zordon said

"Right Zordon I'm her Green Ranger and she is my Queen" Paul said

"**She has you under an evil spell let me help I can save you**." Zordon said

"Worry about saving yourself old man" Paul said

Paul then started ripping out wires

"**No you must not do this. Alpha, Alpha5 wake up Alpha you must warn the other Power Rangers. Paul stop you don't know what you're doing. No I'm losing Power. Losing contact with your Dimension, Paul no**." Zordon said

"It is done my empress Zordon is eliminated and the Power Rangers are next. So long Zordon my work here is done. Paul stated

Paul then teleported out of the Command Center.

_**Back at Rita's Palace**_

"Yes and Now for an even Bigger Surprise." Rita said

_**Meanwhile in the Mountains**_

"Now with Zordon out of the way Rita will soon have control of everything." Squatt said

"Ready Empress." Goldar said

_**Back in Rita's Castle**_

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

_**Back in the mountains**_

Goldar grew thirty stories tall.

_**Meanwhile at Billy's Garage**_

Jason, Zack and Billy were polishing up the Radbug.

"I don't think I've ever seen the Radbug this clean." Billy said

"Yeah well it's going to be styling after Zack's wax." Zack said

"Zack's Wax?" Jason asked throwing a cloth at Zack

"Hey." Zack said throwing a cloth back.

Just then Trini and Kimberly walked over.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey what's up?" Trini asked

"Hey ladies, just grab a cloth and join in." Zack said handing me a rag

"No not in the mood." I said handing the rag back

"What's wrong?" Zack asked

"Paul." Trini said to me

"Kimberly's cousin that I fought in the computation?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was suppose to meet me at the Youth Center and he never showed." I told them

"Hey maybe something came up." Zack mentioned

"Yeah I'm sure he probably needed to do some unpacking and lost track of time." Billy said

Just then our Communicators beeped

"_Power Rangers can you read me_?" Alpha asked through the Communicator while the connection was breaking up.

"Alpha I can barely hear you." Jason said into the Communicator

Just then the communication went dead.

"Something's wrong." I said

"Yeah and the Teleportation is down." Billy said

"Guys something must be terribly wrong." Trini mentioned

"We better take the Radbug." Billy said

"It's the only way to fly." Zack said

We then hopped into the Radbug and drove off.

_**A bit later in the sky**_

"Alpha sounded bad you guys." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I bet Rita is up to something." I said

"Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Zack asked

"Alright." Billy said

_**Back in the Command Center**_

We pulled up inside Command Center in the Radbug showed up and the Rangers got out.

"What happened?" Trini asked

"I don't know but look." I said pointing to Zordon's Tube

"Zordon he's gone." Zack said

"Alpha." Billy said

We ran up to Alpha and Alpha was saying the same thing over and over again.

"Billy what's wrong with him?" Trini asked

"Someone must have uploaded a virus into his data banks." Billy said

"Can you help him?" I asked

"Affirmative." Billy said pulling out the Disk

Alpha stopped spinning and looked around.

"Power Rangers I've been trying to contact you." Alpha said

"Alpha who did this to you, where's Zordon?" Zack asked

"Don't know my memory is all scrambled I was barely able to contact you." Alpha said

"Hey guys look." I said pointing to the Viewing Globe

The others looked at the Viewing Globe.

"This is so a trap." Trini said

"We don't have a choice we have to stop Goldar." Zack said

"Alpha we have to stop Goldar you be o right?" Jason asked

"You guys take care of Goldar don't worry about me I will keep searching for Zordon." Alpha told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the Mountains**_

Once morphed we showed up and so did a squadron of Putties. We fought the Putties until Goldar attacked.

"A right guys we have to stop Goldar. We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then we hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here this is rockin." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's stay together guys." I said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The rest of us said as we did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The rest of us said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The rest of us said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then The Power Sword came falling from the sky and the Megazord caught it. We then started fighting Goldar.

"You Rangers are finished." Goldar said

Just then Goldar disappeared. We then see something on the hill.

"Who's that?" Billy asked

_Normal POV_

"My turn." Paul said in a evil voice

Paul then jump up onto the Megazord's shoulders

"Time to meet the Green Ranger." Paul said in a evil voice entering the Megazord

_Kimberly's POV_

"Long live Empress Rita." The Green Ranger said in a evil voice

He then hits us which causes us to fall out of the Megazord's cockpit. The Green Ranger landed on his feet.

"Your finished." The Green Ranger stated as he then attack us

The Green Ranger then started fighting us. He then punches me to the ground then Zack to the ground he jumps in the air sending both Billy and Trini to the ground. I then jump up with my Blade Blaster in Blade mode going after him but he dodges and kicks me to the ground.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." I said

"If you want a fight try me." Jason said

"With pleasure." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then threw the Blade Blaster and Jason got hit in the chest. Just then Jason and started fighting the Green Ranger. Jason punched then kicked the Green Ranger but the Green Ranger blocks all the attacks sending Jason flying to the ground next to us.

"Jason you ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Jason said

The Green Ranger then powered up an energy ball and fired it at the Rangers.

We then got hit with the blast sending us to the ground with the Green Ranger laughing evilly as he then disappears.

_**Later back at the Command Center**_

We teleported back into the Command Center now powered down.

"Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers I still haven't been able to find Zordon yet." Alpha asked

"Well keep trying we need answers now." Jason said

"A guy in a Green Costume attacked us." I said

"Yeah and he was strong." Billy said

"He just busted right in our Zords do you have any idea who he was?" Zack asked

"I'm sorry Rangers I don't." Alpha stated

Just then Alpha started acting up and then shut down

"It looks like Alpha hasn't recovered from the Virus." Billy said

"Jase what are we going to do?" Zack asked

"Prepare ourselves I have a feeling we've only seen a small fraction of his power we may have survived the first round but this battle has only just begun." Jason said

We all nod our heads to that.

"Hey look." Billy said pointing to the Viewing Globe.

We then looked and saw the Green Ranger.

"_To the fall of the Power Rangers I will destroy once and for all_." The Green ranger said as we looked on through the Viewing Globe.

**AN**: _Well there's the very first chapter for this story. Now like I had said above and in my bio I have nothing against Tommy as he is one of my all time favorite characters I had just thought of what it would be like if my main OC which is based on me and is my real name was in Tommy's place starting from the beginning of the Green Ranger miniseries I have an idea as to what I plan on doing when I get to the Green Candle two parter. And I will be uploading the next four chapters for this one within the next four days and then the next time I update it will be on the other stories as well. I am getting close to being ready to return to them I just want to get some more of them chapters written first. So just bare with me for a while longer as it will be worth the wait. So until then please R&R. _


	2. Green with Evil Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Hope you all are liking this so far. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Two: Green With Evil Pt. 2

_**Back in the Command Center**_

While Billy and Trini worked on getting Alpha back on line. Jason, Zack, and I inspect the damage consoles.

"Man I wish I can get my hands on that Green Ranger dude." Jason said

"We can't get a fix on Zordon." I said

"And without Zordon we don't know who that Green guy was that attack us." Zack stated

"Look at this place whoever it was knew exactly what to do. Totally trash it and gave Alpha a virus." I stated monition over towards Billy and Trini who are currently working on fixing him

"Poor Alpha." Trini stated

"Hey making any progress Billy?" Jason asked

"No I'm unfamiliar with the circuitry." Billy said

"Try not to hurt him Billy." Trini said

"Trust me Trini he can't feel a thing. And even if we get him working no telling what shape his memory will be in." Billy said

Just then Alpha came back on line

"Dude." Alpha said looking at Billy

"Dudette." Alpha said looking at Trini

"Welcome back Alpha." Trini said

"Way to go Billy." I said

"O right Alpha." Zack said

"Alpha will be ok, but we still have to figure who this Green Ranger guy is and find Zordon." Jason stated

I just space out at this.

"Hey Kim you ok?" Zack asked

I shake my head out of my thoughts and look at Zack

"Yeah I'm just thinking about my cousin." I said

"Hey I'm sure he is fine Kim just go talk to him at school tomorrow I'm sure he didn't mean to forget about you." Zack said

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Zack." Kimberly said

"Hey the Zack man is always here for you Kimmy." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile Back in Rita's Castle**_

"Finally we can begin stage 2 of my Plan." Rita said

"Yes and crush those Rangers." Goldar said

"And that means it's time to call on my Green Ranger" Rita said

"First give him the Sword of Darkness." Goldar said

"Perfect idea. Perfect idea. Finster." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"Finster I want to give the Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness. You do remember it. Don't you?" Rita asked

"Yes I do when your evil knight defeated Zordon's soldiers thousands of years ago it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize. If you give it to the Green Ranger it has the power to keep him under your spell forever as long as no one destroys it the problem my Queen is that Zordon knows its secret." Finster said

"Yes but he's gone." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

Paul was teleported back to the ally way he was in earlier.

"Green Ranger you will remain here on Earth until further notice." Rita said

"Whatever pleases my empress?" Paul said

"Remember to keep your identity a secret no one must know that you're the Green Ranger." Rita said

"Yes my Empress." Paul said

"And one more thing, be careful how you act in front of your family we don't want any of them figure out everything." Rita stated

"As you wish my Empress." Paul stated

Just then Bulk and Skull were walking by then they noticed Paul

"Well look who we have here Skull." Bulk said

"Yeah It's the new kid that made us look bad at school." Skull said

"Come on." Bulk said

They walk over to Paul.

"Hey nobody insult's Bulk." Bulk said

"Yeah nobody." Skull said

"I think that you owe me an apology." Bulk told him

Just then Paul's eyes turned Green and then Bulk and Skull started to slowly walking backwards and then started running away but Paul had already fired lightning at their feet making them jump in to the Garbage then walked off.

"What is with that guy?" Skull asked

"I don't know but he should have his eyes checked." Bulk said

_**At the Youth Center**_

Jason was punching the punching bag while Zack was holding on to it.

"Man I wish I knew who this Green Ranger guy wass. I can't get him off my mind." Jason said

Jason then punch the punching again hard.

"Take it easy man. You think." Zack started but then both him and Jason look around to make sure no one was listing in.

"You think he was the one that total the Command Center?" Zack asked in a low voice

"It's very likely, I mean first the Green Ranger shows and Zordon is saddening missing." Jason said

"Maybe he is working for Rita." Zack said

"Maybe but I all I know is for sure is that I would like to get my hand on this guy." Jason stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

Billy was trying to fix the communications system.

"Any luck Billy?" Trini asked

"Negative all of these cables and wires are completely burned." Billy said

"So does that mean the wires have to be replaced?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

I am at my locker reading one of my text books for class when I see Paul walk up to me.

"Hey cuz." Paul said

"Oh hi Paul what happened to you yesterday I thought we were going to meet up?" I asked

"Yeah sorry about that I went home to unpack a few things and lost track of time." Paul told me

"O that's ok I was getting kind of worried about you when you didn't show up." I said

"Hey no need to worry about me cuz I can take care of myself." Paul stated

'That's weird Paul never usually talks like that.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul you ok, you are kind of acting well kind of weird?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to adjust is all." Paul stated

"Paul you know you can always come to me if you need help, I am always here for you." I told him putting a confronting hand on is shoulder.

"Yeah I know you are but this is something I need to work on my own come on let's get to class." Paul said

We then start walking to our class.

'Something isn't right here.' I thought to myself as we walked into our classroom.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"Ah it's working and once he has the Sword of Darkness he'll be mine forever." Rita said

"The Sword of Darkness is something he must earn." Goldar said

"Yeah." Rita said

"A test of strength against the Putties." Goldar said

"Gosh and golly can we go watch?" Baboo asked

"Yes we'll all go down to earth together and watch Green Ranger's test." Rita said

"And once he has the Sword of Darkness your evil spell will control his every move forever." Goldar said

_**On Earth at the Beach**_

"Come I can't wait to see my Ranger." Rita said

Just then Paul walked up to Rita.

"Here evil one the Green Ranger awaits your command." Baboo said after Paul showed up

"You summon me I'm at your service my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" Paul asked

"Patience you must first meet a challenge using only your skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness." Goldar said

"Are you prepared now do battle." Rita said

The Putties appeared and Paul got in to a battle stance

"Come on Putties who wants to be first?" Paul asked

Paul then started fighting the putties until he had defeated all of them

"You demand and I obey my Empress" Paul said

"Yes you've done it." Rita said

"Welcome to the club bucko." Baboo said

"You have earned the Sword of Darkness." Rita said

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed and the Red Ranger will be the first to go." Paul said after gaining the Sword.

_**Meanwhile at Billy's Garage**_

Zack and I were waiting for Jason.

"Man these things still aren't working." Zack said after trying his communicator.

"I hope Billy and Trini have had luck fixing the Command Center." I said

"Well the teleportation is still down so it looks like we're taking the Radbug." Zack said

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Jason was walking along.

"Hey have you seen that new kid Paul?" Jason asked two other students

The two students shook their heads no.

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason walked up to the stairs just as Paul walked down.

"Paul there you are." Jason said

"Hey Jason what's up?" Paul asked.

"Not much, hey I know I said we work out later but something came up sort of an emergency." Jason said

"Is that right?" Paul asked

"Yeah, how about a rain check?" Jason asked

"Yeah sure sounds good to me, I need to unpack some more of my stuff anyway." Paul stated

"Cool I'll catch you later man." Jason said walking away from Paul with his back turn towards him

Paul then sent Jason away using his Power coin.

"One down four to go." Paul said flipping his coin.

_**Meanwhile inside Goldar's Dark DImension**_

Just then Jason landed in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason looked around he then went over and touch the wall getting shock and sent to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage**_

"Where is Jason? He said he'd meet us here." I said

"I don't know it's not like Jason to be late." Zack said

_**Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

"Jason to the Command Center do you read anybody?" Jason asked into the Communicator for the tenth time

"Your Communicator won't work in here Red Ranger." A evil voiced stated

Jason turned around to see Goldar he then searches for his Morpher to find that it is no longer in his back pocket.

"Looking for this?" Goldar stated holding Jason's Morpher

"Command Center this is Jason come in I'm in a bit of a situation here." Jason said into the Communicator but nothing went through

"I told you it work but your Power Morpher might if you are worthy you will take it from me." Goldar stated

Jason went to get it but Goldar sends him to the ground.

"Surely you can do better than that Red Ranger." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage**_

"I'm worried about Jason. He should have been here by now." I said

"We can't afford to wait on him." Zack said

"I just don't feel right leaving him." I said

"Jason can take care of himself. Come on we have to get to the Command Center Alpha needs us." Zack said

"Ok I hope you know what you're doing." I said

"Me too buckle up." Zack said

Zack and I hopped into the Radbag and drove off.

_**Back in the sky**_

"What's up girl?" Zack asked

"It's Paul I just can't get past this feeling I have it seems like his attitude has changed big time." I said

"Wonder why?" Zack asked

"I don't know I mean I haven't seen him since his sister's funeral a few years ago so he probably has change a lot since then but I didn't think this much." I told him

"That's strange." Zack said

"Yeah I know, and I feel like this is somewhat my fought for not staying in touch with him after what happen to his sister." I told him

"Hey don't beat yourself on this Kim, I mean I'm sure he understood why you haven't stayed in touch with you." Zack said

"I know." I said

"I have a question though I know his mom died of cancer but how did his sister die?" Zack asked

"I wish I could tell you Zack but I can't Paul will have to be the one tell you as it isn't my place." I told him

"Hey don't sweat it Kim but we have bigger things to worry about now hang on we're touching down." Zack said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

We have driven up into the Command Center in the Radbug. Zack and I hopped out.

"Any luck in finding Zordon?" Zack asked

"Billy almost has the main computer back up." Trini said

"Just a few more wires and we should be good to go." Billy told us

"Cross your fingers Rangers." Alpha said

Billy gets it running again and something weird happens in here

"That's weird." Trini said

"Something's happening." Billy said

"The Globe." I said pointing at the Viewing Globe

We looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Green Ranger.

"I've locked on to the Green Ranger's location." Alpha said

"Good now let's morph and get this Green dude and get to bottom of what is going on here." Zack said

"But we need Jason." I stated

"Jason, come in. Jason do you read me?" Zack asked into the Communicator but nothing comes through

"Man these things still aren't working." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

"I want my Power Morpher now." Jason demanded

"Now you are demanding soon you will be begging." Goldar stated

Goldar then showed Jason his Morpher again

"If you were worthy you will try and take it from me again." Goldar stated

Jason then went to grab it out of Goldar's hands but Goldar's strong grip caused Jason to be tossed to the ground. Goldar then started laughing

"Don't count me out yet Goldar." Jason stated

Jason then jumped on his feet and kick Goldar in the chest making him stagger a few feet back. Jason goes on the attack again but Goldar grabs him by his neck holding him against the wall.

"You are weak Jason I can finish you off anytime I choose." Goldar stated

Goldar puts him down.

"Rita has giving you to me as a award for my faithful service to her." Goldar stated

Jason then falls to the ground.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Now remember Alpha try and contact Jason and tell him to meet us at the beach." Zack told him

"You got it Rangers." Alpha said

"Alright then let's do this." Trini said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zack yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_**Back at the Beach**_

We then teleported down and started fighting the Green Ranger but we were outmatched

"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then stuck the ground with the Sword and we were sent flying.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Things are going even better than expected." Rita said

"So what's the next step in your evil plan?" Squatt asked

"Yeah what?" Baboo asked

"A Green surprise for the Power Geeks." Rita said

"Really" Squatt asked

_**Back at the Beach**_

"Aright Power Rangers now I'm going to finish you." The Green Ranger stated

"Mastodon." Zack called out before the Mastodon Zord showed up

"Triceratops" Billy called out before the Triceratops Zord showed up

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called out before the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord showed up

"Pterodactyl." I called out before the Pterodactyl Zord showed up.

We then jumped into our Zord's Cockpit.

"Zack here we can do this guys" Zack said

"Billy all systems go" Billy said

"Ready for action" Trini said

"Alright let's keep it together" I said

Then the Zords along with the Tyrannosaurs Zord came together to form the Megazord then the Green Ranger attacked the Megazord but we had the Megazord just used its Shield to deflect the blast right back at the Green Ranger

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then teleported off.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"I will not accept defeat." Rita said

"You haven't lost your evilness you still have Jason." Squatt said

"Oh yeah." Rita said

"Goldar still has him trapped." Squatt said

"Yes you're right. Goldar." Rita said

_**Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

"Jason to the Command Center come in." Jason said into the Communicator but nothing came through

"Go head it won't save you." Goldar stated

Goldar then brought out his sword.

"Your end is now Red Ranger. Now that Rita has asked me to finish you off." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"The sub generator has locked on to something." Alpha said

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"Uncertain will know momentarily." Alpha said

"I hope it is we need him bad. That Green Guy was a lot stronger this time." Zack said

"If Rita's behind this she is doing some serious damage." Billy said

"**Power Rangers**." Zordon said weakly

"Zordon." I said

"**I am in the uni5 sector of the Universe**." Zordon said weakly

"You almost got him Alpha." Zack said

"Hold on Zordon." Trini said

"**You must stop Rita's evil Green Ranger and contact Gold Ranger**." Zordon said weakly

"Sorry Rangers I lost him." Alpha said

"Zordon we need you." Trini said

_**Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

Goldar then attacks Jason which evently caused him to hit the ground with Goldar hovering over him with his sword waving above him

"And Now I'm ready to end this game." Goldar said

Goldar lifted up his Sword ready to strike.

**AN**: _Well there's the second chapter for this story. I should have the 3__rd__ part out tomorrow sometime and maybe even the 4__th__ part. So until then please R&R._


	3. Green with Evil Pt 3

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the next Chapter. Also I notice when re reading the first chapter after posting it I accidently type Tommy in one line instead of Paul when I was writing the chapter. I will go back and fix it soon though. And Wolfgirl77769, I have thought on the idea of sending Kimberly to fight Goldar but after going through a long thinking process I felt that it wouldn't have worked out well as I wanted to stay pretty close to the same plot that aired on tv but with more of a twist to some parts. Part five will have more of a big twist in it that involves Kimberly being capture. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Three: Green with Evil Pt. 3

_**Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

Goldar was above Jason waving his Sword back and forth.

"I've enjoyed this so much I'm almost sorry to see it end but when my empress commands I obey." Goldar said

Jason rolled away just before Goldar stuck him with his Sword

"There is no escape Jason." Goldar said

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"Now that Goldar has Jason exactly right where I want him it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina she'll make mince meat out of those Power Geeks, starting today. Yes. From deep inside an evil place bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers with a sting bring Scorpina to the world to spin her evil ways. Come Scorpina Come Green Ranger let's make my evil unstoppable." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon." Zack said

"I'm hurrying Rangers." Alpha said

"The sub generator's losing power." Billy said

"**Contact Gold Ranger Alpha**." Zordon said weakly

"Zordon's signal is fading." Alpha said

"Hurry Alpha." Trini said

"Switching to alternate energy source." Alpha said

"Come on." I said

"We're still not getting enough Power. Zordon's Signal is too weak. We've lost him." Billy said

"Poor Zordon he's gone again." Alpha said

"In that brief second that he was back he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger." Zack said

"Which means that he's involved in all this." Trini said

"The Computer is still trying to locate Jason unfortunately its come up with nothing." Alpha said

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys." I said

"Something isn't right we're going to have to split up and find Jason." Zack said

"Wait a sec Alpha I heard Zordon say something about contact a Gold Ranger what is he talking about?" Billy asked

"Of course why didn't I think of that the first Earth Ranger should be able to help us find Zordon faster and maybe even figure out who the Green Ranger is really is." Alpha said

Alpha then pushed some buttons on the consol

"Alpha you mean there was another Ranger before us?" Trini asked

"Yes but until we can get the Communicators and teleportation system up and running again we won't be able to reach him." Alpha said

_**Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

Goldar was still looking for Jason by hitting his Sword to the ground.

"You can't hide from me Jason." Goldar stated

Goldar continued to hit his Sword to the ground when Jason stood up yelling and jumped up and kick Goldar in the chest making him stagger a few feet back they both got into fighting positions.

"So Goldar how does it feel to be out smarted by human being?" Jason asked

"Your finish as no human has ever defeated Goldar." Goldar stated

"Well I'm going to change that." Jason said before attacking Goldar again.

Jason then kicked him into the ground.

_**Meanwhile in the Youth Center**_

I was looking for Jason at the Youth Center asking Ernie if he has seen him.

"Sorry Kimberly I haven't seen Jason around for a while. You think he's in trouble or something." Ernie said

"I don't know Ernie." I said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up

"Hey we can help you find Jason." Bulk said

"Yeah missing persons are our specialty." Skull said

"Thanks but no thanks." I said

"Hey we work cheap." Bulk said

"And what is cheap?" Ernie asked

"We take payment in kisses." Skull said

"Ewe." Ernie said

"OK. Close your eyes." I said

"Kimberly don't' do it." Ernie said

Skull closed his eyes and puckered up and moved forward to kiss me. But I moved out of the way and Skull ended up kissing Bulk.

"That's sick." Bulk said

"You're sick." Skull said

Bulk then chased Skull out of the Youth Center

"Ernie if you see Jason let him know that we're looking for him." I said

"Sure thing Kimberly." Ernie said

"Thanks." I said

I then went to walk out and accidentally bumped into someone

"Excuse me. Oh hey Paul." I said

"Hey what's up cuz?" Paul asked

"Not much. Hey you remember Jason right?" I asked

"Yeah, your friend that I fought in that competition the other day." Paul said

"Yeah I was wondering if you have seen him lately?" I asked

"As a matter of fact I waited for him after school for a workout but he never showed." Paul said

"That's really weird it's not like him." Kimberly said

"Ah I wasn't too worried I'm sure he just forgot about me as he probably was busy with something else and lost track of time." Paul said

"Yeah you're probably right." Kimberly said

Just then Zack walked in

"Hey Paul." Zack said

"Hey Zack right?" Paul asked

"Yeah it's been a long time how you been man?" Zack asked as they clasp hands

"Can't complain hey I have to run I promised my dad I help him with more unpacking so I will catch you later." Paul said walking out without even allowing us to say goodbye to him

'Weird.' I thought to myself

"Ok I see what you meant about Paul acting weird as I don't remember him being like that." Zack stated

"Yeah I know you have any luck in finding Jason?" I asked

"I asked all over and no one seen Jason." Zack told me

"Now here's the weird thing. Paul said that he waited for Jason after school but he never showed." I said

"That's bogus I know Jason was there." Zack said

"Then you talk to him ok I have a feeling that Paul might be upset with me right now." I said

"Come on we might be able to catch him." Zack said

We then run off to catch up with Paul.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"I think pink ranger suspects something your evilness." Goldar said

"Well then why don't we have a look and see what's going on down there. I'll bet that pesky little ranger is up to no good. Somewhere in the park awe yes Kimberly and Zack. Trying to mess with my Green Ranger huh? Yeah I'll get you." Rita said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Zack and I were chasing after Paul

"Look there he is" I said

"Hey Paul. Hey Paul." Zack said

"Zack." I said ahead

Just then the Putties showed up

"Talk about bad timing" Zack said

The we ended up fighting the Putties while we see Paul walked off. Just then the putties disappeared along with Paul and leaving us wondering what's going on.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah. Paul's gone." I said

"Something is defiantly up." Zack stated

"It's weird the Putties didn't even attack Paul" I said

"Yeah come on let's get to the Command Center." Zack said

We then walked off

_Normal _POV

As they walked off Paul was watching them from behind the bush

"_Green Ranger its time_." Rita said in his head

_**Back at Goldar's Dark dimension**_

Jason was on the ground with Goldar standing in front of him

"You have been worthy advisory but I must end this game." Goldar said out loud

Before Goldar had a chance to strike the Green Ranger showed up.

"Goldar stop." Paul said

"But I thought that Rita wanted me to destroy him?" Goldar asked

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end." Paul told him

Then Goldar vanished leaving Jason alone with the Evil Green Ranger.

"So we meet again I have been looking forward to this Red Ranger." Paul stated

"You wear a Green Ranger costume but yet your loyalty is with Rita." Jason said

"I am her Green Ranger and she is my empress." Paul stated

"She's evil." Jason told him

"Yeah and so am I." Paul said before attacking him

They fight for a bit and end that round in a draw.

"You are a skilled warrior Red Ranger." Paul told him

"Look I don't want to fight you." Jason stated

"Cause you know I will win." Paul stated

"No because if you are truly a Ranger then you be on Zordon's side and not Rita's." Jason stated pointing his finger at him

"Rita is my Empress and soon she will rule the world." Paul stated

Paul and Jason then start fighting again

_**Back at the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"We couldn't find Jason." I said

"We had to leave without him." Zack said

"We haven't been able to locate him here either." Trini said

"I just hope he's ok." I said

"How long before the Computer can locate Zordon." Zack said

"Fifteen point two minutes." Alpha said

"I did it I fixed our communicators." Billy said

"That's Great Billy." Trini said

"Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here." Billy said

_**Back at Goldar's dark dimension**_

Jason then kick the Green Ranger in the chest making him stagger a few feet back. But he quickly got his barings together and went at Jason sending him to the ground dropping his Morpher. Jason then went to go grab it.

"O no you don't." Paul said stepping on his hand pinning it to the floor.

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"When I think of all the terrible things Scorpina used to do." Baboo said

"Yes they were the worst." Squatt said

"O you remember now's the perfect time to bring her back." Rita said

"Now that we are together once again we can finish the Power Rangers." Goldar said

"Please do me a favor and keep her stinger away from me." Baboo said

"The time she got him on the head he cried for a week." Squatt said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

We were trying to locate Jason

"We have partial power in the main Computer." Alpha said

"And it's locked onto Jason's Communicator." Billy said

"Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked

"Yeah it's just going to take a minute I have to put in coordinates in manually." Billy said

"Is there anything we can do?" Zack asked

"Just cross your fingers." Billy said

"Hold on Jason." I said

_**Back at Goldar's Dark dimension**_

"It is over I am the victor." Paul said as his Sword of Darkness appeared

"What you think of my Sword?" Paul asked waving it around above Jason.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"How much longer?" Trini asked

"I've almost got it." Billy said

"The suspense is driving my circuits crazy." Alpha said

"Billy hurry." I said

_**Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

"For what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight but now your finish." Paul said raising his sword ready to strike Jason as he started laughing evilly.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"I've locked on he's teleporting now." Billy said

_**Back at Goldar's Dark dimension**_

Just before Paul brought the Sword down Jason was teleported out of there.

"What no." Paul said looking around

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

Just then Jason teleported in laying on the ground by the Viewing Globe.

"Jason you're back." Trini said

"You guys cut it way too close the Green Ranger nearly slice and diced me." Jason said

"Green Ranger?" Billy asked

Zack then help Jason to his feet.

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on. You're not going to believe what happen." Jason told us

_**Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension**_

"_You had him and you let him get away_." Goldar said

"He was teleported out Goldar." Paul said

"_You had more than enough time to dispose of him_." Goldar said

"Give me another chance I will destroy him." Paul said

"_Fine but you will remain where you are until Rita needs you_." Goldar said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"It all started at School I was finishing talking to Paul then." Jason said

"Wait a minute you said you were at school?" Zack said

"My cousin said you didn't show up." I told him

"That's weird. The next thing I know I was transported to some dimension and then I'm fighting with Goldar and he had my Power Morpher then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it." Jason said

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Billy asked

"I can tell you one thing he is one mean fighter." Jason stated

"Can you believe that our enemy this time is another Ranger." Zack said

Just then the Alarm went off

"What's happening?" Trini asked

"It's the Emergency alarm." Zack said

"Alpha what's going on?" Jason said

"Watch the viewing globe." Alpha said

We all looked at the viewing globe

"Who is that?" I asked

"It's the evil stinging Scorpina I haven't seen her in over seventeen years when the Gold Ranger fought with Rita." Alpha said

"Gold Ranger?" Jason asked

"We will tell you later Jason." Trini said

"She's Launching an attack on the warehouse district of Angel Grove." Zack said

"We've got to stop her." Trini said

"Good luck Rangers. Beware of her evil sting." Alpha said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the city**_

We then teleported down in the city.

"Go Puttee Patrol attack the Power Rangers." Scorpina said

Just then we started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle**_

"Ah the battle is grand and for once were winning." Rita said

"But all though she is a brave warrior. She is greatly outnumbered she must be called back before it's to late." Goldar said

"Gosh and golly can we go watch it." Baboo said

"Very well." Goldar said

_**Back in the city**_

"Here I come." Scorpina said

Scorpina then attacked us. Sending Jason to the ground

"Jason you ok?" Trini asked helping Jason stand up

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"You won't be for long." Scorpina stated

"That's where you're wrong Scorpina." A voice called out

We all look behind us and see another Ranger we never seen before jump of the roof of a building landing on his feet. He looks just like the Green Ranger but his main suit is Black and has a Saber in his holster on his belt.

"Gold Ranger it's you." Scorpina stated

"Yes it's me it has been a long time hasn't it." The Gold Ranger stated

"You will pay for what you did to me." Scorpina stated before she disappeared

"Hey what happen to her?" I asked

"It looks like Rita pulled her out of battle." Billy said

We then see the Gold Ranger walk up to us

"You guys ok?" The Gold Ranger asked

"Yeah we're fine who are you?" Trini asked

"I will answer all your questions in time right now let's head back to the Command Center." The Gold Ranger

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle**_

"I think she's cute what do you think Squatt am I prettier?" Rita asked

"Oh yes your much more Beautiful then Scorpina is your Evilness." Squatt said

"You're by far the most beautiful." Baboo said

"Yes aren't I." Rita said

"Scorpina." Goldar said

"Don't you Scorpina me at least I was out there battling with them. And that blasted Gold Ranger showed up." Scorpina said

"What the Gold Ranger appeared?" Rita asked

"Yes he has." Scorpina said

"Perhaps you should send the Green Ranger my Queen." Baboo said

"Children shush now. Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Geeks he nearly had them until he let Jason escape the Dark dimension. So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?" Rita asked

"I think I don't know what I think your evilness." Squatt said

"No send me I want to go." Scorpina

"Well I could go with Baboo." Squatt said

"Shut up." Rita said

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful." Goldar said

"You're the most Powerful." Baboo said

"Now that I think of it you are the most powerful." Squatt said

"Then I should go not Green Ranger." Goldar said

"Would you all put a cork in it I make the decisions around here and I decided that you should do it." Rita said

"Thank you my Queen I promise I shall not fail you." Goldar said

"And I'll be busy working on a spell to Cause an eclipse and cut off Megazord's Solar Power when the Final Battle begins. Sometimes I'm so diabolically evil I can't stand myself." Rita said

"To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension**_

Paul was practicing his moves

"I have worked hard my Queen I am ready for another chance." Paul stated

"Patience Green Ranger you're time will come." Rita said

So Paul went back to training.

"I'll be ready to crush the Power Rangers." Paul said

_**Back in the Command Center**_

All of us have return to the Command Center and we are all now powered down except for the Gold Ranger

"Thanks for the help earlier but I need to ask who are you?" Zack asked

"Gold Ranger Power down." The Gold Ranger called out

Just then the Gold Ranger powered down and our and mostly my surprise it is Paul's dad my uncle Frank Golupski

"Uncle Frank." I said coming over to hug my uncle

He hugs me back

"It's good to see you again Kimberly I just with it was under better circumstances." Uncle Frank said as we broke the hug

"It's good to see you too I would have never guessed you were a Power Ranger." I said

"Yeah I know, but we can talk more on this later right now we need to find Zordon and figure out who this Green Ranger character is." Uncle Frank stated

"Yeah I agree Mr. Golupski Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason said

"With Scorpina and Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up" I said

"I don't get it every time Rita attack's she pulls back." Zack said

"Almost like she's holding back getting ready for a bigger Battle." Trini said

"At least the Communicators are operational and the Computers back on line." Billy said

"Is it power up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason I'm Scanning the sector that Zordon was in and I think I found something." Alpha said

"Zordon." Zack said

"**Power Rangers can you hear me**?" Zordon asked

"Zordon we can barely make you out." Jason said

"Hang on." I said

"Alpha do something." Jason said

"I've got him but I don't know how to keep him." Alpha said

"Lock on to molecular pattern and increase the power." Uncle Frank said

"Come on Alpha you can do it." Trini said

"It's not holding." Alpha said

"Something's Drawing power from the Command Center." Billy said

"We lost him again." Jason said

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Rita then threw her wand and made Goldar grow thirty stories high.

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Centre**_

"Rangers look at the viewing globe there is a major disturbance in down town Angel Grove." Alpha said

As we looked at the viewing globe we saw Goldar attacking the city

"It's Goldar." Kimberly said

"Man Goldar's going off the deep end." Zack said

"We've got to stop him." Billy said

"It could be a trap." Trini said

"We don't have a choice." Jason said

"Jason is right he needs to be stop." Uncle Frank stated

**AN**: _Well there's the third chapter for this story. I will have part four up sometime tomorrow and possibly part 5 we will have to see what my day looks like tomorrow. So until then please R&R._


	4. Green with Evil Pt 4

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the next part Read the Author note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Four: Green with Evil Pt. 4

_**Back in the Command Center**_

We look at the Viewing Globe watching Goldar Destroy Angle Grove.

"Man Goldar's blowing the city to bits" Zack said

"We got to move, you up for a battle Mr. Golupski?" Jason asked

"Yeah I have a little score to settle with bucket head." Uncle Frank stated

'I really hope he knows what he is doing.' I thought to myself kind of worried about my uncle fighting at his age.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

We pulled out our Morphers and put them out in front of us sparks came flying out of our Morphers.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Were not morphin." Zack said

"Something is seriously wrong" Trini said

"Alpha what is it?" Billy asked

"I'm getting a reading oh no its an inter dimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon it's shutting down all sources of power within the Command Center and though out the Morphin grid." Alpha said

"You mean we can't Morph" Jason said

"Not until the Power surge ends" Alpha said

"But Goldar's tearing the city apart." Zack said

"There's nothing I can do oh and now we lost the Computer too." Alpha said

"If we can't Morph. Goldar's going to trash the world." Jason said

"Stay calm guys we just need to think of something." Uncle Frank said

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"And so we have Giant Goldar Destroying the city to lure the Power Rangers and Their Megazord into the open. And then." Finster started

"And then it's light's out for Megazord." Squatt finished

"I'll cast a spell to Eclipse the Sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power." Rita said

"And instead of one of my Monsters finishing off those teenagers I'll suppose you'll use the Green Ranger." Finster said

"Yes." Rita stated

"Finster's in trouble." Squatt said

_**Back in the Dark dimension**_

Paul was practicing with the Sword of Darkness

"I am ready for battle now. I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers." Paul said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

Goldar was still destroying the City while we are stuck in the Command Center and we still couldn't Morph

"I can't believe we're stuck here." Jason said

"Man it seems like things keep on going from bad to worse" Zack said

"I wish there was something I could do." Alpha said

"Hold on I've got an idea let me try something Billy I could use a hand." Uncle Frank said as he then pulled the panel of the Console as him and Billy picked up some of the wires

"Now to connect this negative electrode to this." Uncle Frank said as he was doing this it caused a spark

"Be careful guys." Alpha stated

"Ah Alpha I think Mr. Golupski and Billy are trying to concentrate." Zack told him

They then started to rewire a few wires as they were doing this the rest of us waited in anticipation.

"You can do it guys I know it" Trini told them

"Come on guys" I said

"Now if I connect this Positive electrode to this Positive electrode." Billy muttered

A spark happened then Command Center lights came back on and so did everything else.

"Hey it worked." Billy stated

"Yes you guys fixed it." Trini stated

"We should be able to morph now." Uncle Frank stated

"Well what we waiting for let's do it." Zack stated

"Alpha keep looking for Zordon, while we take care of Goldar." Jason said

"Right." Alpha stated

"Alright guys how about it lets have the veteran Ranger lead us in this one." Jason said

"Yeah I agree with Jason." Zack stated agreeing with him

I look at my Uncle and nod my head at him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Uncle Frank yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Uncle Frank yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the City**_

Once Morphed we then went into Battle against the Putties then Scorpina showed up and attacked us.

"Enough of this fooling around time for you to feel my sting." Scorpina stated

Scorpina then threw her stinger but Uncle Frank pulled out his Saber from his holster and hit it back at Scorpina.

"Looks like it's you who felt your sting Scorpina." Uncle Frank stated

Just then Goldar showed up and tried to step on us. We manage to roll out of the way.

"We need a new tactic." Billy said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

Alpha was still trying to find Zordon

"The Rangers need your help Zordon they need you're guidance where are you?" Alpha asked

"**Alpha, Alpha5**." Zordon called out weakly

"Zordon?" Alpha asked

"**Can you read me**?" Zordon asked weakly

"Zordon. Yes Zordon I'm picking you up." Alpha stated

"**I am in sector Q9 do you read me**?" Zordon asked

"Q9 I'm on it Zordon." Alpha told as he then set out to find him

_**Back at the Angel Grove**_

Goldar was still destroying the city.

_**Meanwhile in the Youth Center**_

Everyone was running out of the Youth Center.

"Calm down everyone let's get out of the Building before it collapses." Ernie told everybody

Skull goes to leave but Bulk sits him back down.

"Sit down." Bulk told him

"But Bulk the building is about to collapse." Skull stated

"I'm not finish with my ice cream yet." Bulk statde

Just then a piece of the building landed right in front of them.

"Now I'm finished." Bulk said

As everyone ran out of the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull nearly ran past the Youth Center bus.

"Bulk what are you doing that gold guy's heading this way." Skull mentioned

"The Youth Center bus is the fastest way out of here." Bulk told him

"Right I'll steer." Skull told him

Bulk and Skull then climbed into the Bus and Skull hopped in to the Driver's Seat and drove off.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle**_

"Stop playing and get those Rangers." Rita stated

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"We're getting closer Zordon the Computer is still decoding your coordinates." Alpha told him

"**You must hurry Alpha there isn't much time**." Zordon said

"Now where was I?" Alpha asked himself

Just then the Green Ranger teleported in

"**Alpha look out behind you**." Zordon said

"No you can't." Paul stated shutting down Alpha laughing evilly

_**Back in the City**_

Just then Rita showed up.

"So are you pathetic Power Geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked

"Never." Jason told her

"Gold Ranger it has been awhile you are a fool to think you can still pull this off at your old age." Rita told my Uncle

"You're the fool if you think we'd ever surrender to you." Uncle Frank stated

"Silence." Goldar said as he tries to attack us

"You guys alright?" Billy asked

"You can't win Rita." Jason stated

"It's time to complete my evil plans." Rita stated

"No." Jason said

"Goldar do it." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile inside the Bus**_

"Watch where you're going, who taught you how to drive?" Bulk asked

"Nobody how am I doing?" Skull asked

"You drive like a maniac." Bulk stated

"Thank you." Skull said

"That was not a complement you dim wit." Bulk told him

"Hey Bulk where are we going any way?" Skull asked

"As far away as possible that Monster is right on our tail." Bulk stated

"O right." Skull stated

Goldar then leant over and picked up the Bus Bulk and Skull were in

"I guess he got our tail." Skull said

"Hey what's going on?" Bulk asked

"HELP!" Skull yelled

_**Outside the bus**_

"No their civilians." Jason said

"Yes I now actually there friends of yours I believe you call them Bulk and Skull." Goldar stated

"Goldar put them down." Uncle Frank told Goldar

"Goldar take them to the beach." Rita stated

Goldar then heads towards the beach with the bus.

"No we have to save them." Zack said

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"I'm going to make sure your history this time Zordon." Paul stated

"**Alpha is that you what has happened**?" Zordon asked

"I'm what's happened old man the Green Ranger Rita's prized warrior." Paul told him

"**Green Ranger you will not win following Rita's evil path**." Zordon told him

"You're wrong she'll win and evil will rule" Paul stated.

"**Evil will never rule**." Zordon said

"Oh it well Zordon when I defeat the Power Rangers." Paul told him

"**That is impossible**." Zordon stated

"Enough it's time to send you to another dimension this time you'll be lost forever." Paul stated as he pressed some buttons

"**Green Ranger Paul No**." Zordon said

Paul then started to laugh evilly.

_**Meanwhile at the beach**_

Just then we teleported to the beach

"Well rangers what took you so long?" Rita asked

"There she is up there." Zack said

"With Scorpina." Jason said

"Look." Trini said

"Come down and we'll." Billy said

"Wait a minute where's the Bus?" I asked

"I'll help you it's over there." Rita said

Pointed over to the cliff to where Squtt, Baboo, and some Putties are trying to push the bus over the cliff.

_**Inside the Bus**_

"What are we going to do now." Skull asked Bulk

"Um let's get out of here." Bulk stated

"Good idea." Skull said agreeing with him

They go to get up to leave but stop and freeze when they see the Putties through the window

_**Outside the bus**_

"Man this is serious." Zack stated

"They're going over any second." I said

"We've got to do something." Trini mentioned

_**Back inside the bus**_

Bulk and Skull were scared

"We are going over the edge." Skull said

"O we are going to be history." Bulk stated

"You mean like famous?" Skull asked him

"No I mean like dust." Bulk told him

They then started screaming at the top of their lungs. After a few moments Bulk had stop and clamp his hands over Skull's mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Stop screaming, stop moving, stop breathing we're going over." Bulk told him quietly

Bulk takes his hands of his face.

"Yeah we're going over." Skull stated saluting

_**Outside the bus**_

"Look there almost over the Edge." I stated

"Oh no." Trini said

"We've got to get up there." Jason told us

"But if we make a move they'll send it over it over for sure." I told him

As the bus gets closer to the edge.

_**Back inside the bus**_

"I want my mommy." Bulk cried out

"Yeah I want your mommy." Skull cried out

Bulk then looks at him weird

_**Back outside the bus**_

"Uncle Frank what are we going to do?" I asked my uncle

"They're going over any way guys let's go." Uncle Frank told us

"Whoa man not Goldar again." Zack stated as Goldar showed up

"Don't forget the bus." Rita said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"**You'll never get away with this**." Zordon said

"Oh but I already have I just need to finish the job" Paul said

"**The Power Rangers will stop you**." Zordon said

"I don't think so your little super hero group can't help you now." Paul said

Just then Alpha started back up.

"Maybe not." Alpha said

"What?" Paul asked

"But I can. Computer activate force field around intruder" Alpha said

Just then a barrier surrounded the Green Ranger.

"No this is impossible I thought that I shut you off?" Paul asked

"Actually you didn't the program you pulled wasn't my shutdown mode." Alpha stated

"You're going to pay for this you walking tin can." Paul told him

"**Alpha the grid is failing I am losing contact**." Zordon stated

"Oh no I'll get you back." Alpha said

"It's no use robot. Zordon's gone forever." Paul stated

_**Back at the beach**_

The putties were still pushing the bus over the cliff

_**Back inside the bus**_

"Hold on Skull." Bulk told his friend

Skull then tightly wraps his arms around Bulk's neck

"I am holding on." Skull cried out

"Hey you you're chocking me." Bulk muttered out trying to get some air

_**Outside the bus**_

"All right Rangers let's do it I need Thunder Zord Power now." Uncle Frank called out

"We need Dinozord power now." The rest of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Uncle Frank called out

Just the Gorilla Zord came bowering down the mountains

"The Zords are here alright do it." Rita said

Baboo, Squatt and the putties then pushed the bus over the cliff

"Alright." Jason said

The Power Rangers then jumped into their Zord's cockpit

"Log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console

"Let's get this party started." Zack said placing his hands on the console

"Systems ready for action." Billy said placing his hands on the console

"Ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console

"Alright guys let's do it." I said placing her hands on the console

"Active power crystals." Jason said while energizing his crystal

"Power crystals activated." the rest of us said while energizing our Crystals

"Power up." Jason said while placing the crystal in the console

"2 1 Power up." The rest of us said while placing our Crystals in our console

"Move out." Jason said

Then our Zords came together to become tank mode.

"Let's show them some Megazord power." Jason said

Just then the tank mode transformed onto the Megazord Battle mode. Just then the Bus fell off the side of the cliff and was caught by the Megazord. Then the Megazord put the bus back on the cliff.

_**Inside the Bus**_

Bulk and Skull open their eyes and looked around.

"Hey we stop moving. Are we still alive?" Bulk asked

"I don't know let me see." Skull said pintching Bulk making him yell out in pain

"You feel that?" Skull asked

Bulk was about to punch him when Skull hold his hands out in front of him

"Hold it we're alive." Skull told him

"We're alive." They said together as they bump fists

_**Outside the bus**_

"O right you ready Xavier?" Uncle Frank asked

"_Ready when you are Gold Ranger_." Xavier said

Uncle Frank then jumps onto the Gorilla Zord's back

"Gold Gorilla Zord Gorilla Mode battle ready now." Both Uncle Frank and Xavier said

"Xavier it's been awhile but we will get it together let's head inside." Uncle Frank said going into the cockpit

"O right let's do it Gold Gorilla Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Uncle Frank called out putting Xavier into the slot in the console

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

Just then Goldar attacked our Megazord and Uncle Frank's Gorilla Zord as we attack Goldar back.

"An eclipse is starting solar power dismissing." Billy stated in confusion

We kept on fighting Goldar even though our Zords was losing power.

"Hurry up Scorpina now let's see her grow." Rita said

And as Scorpina grew thirty stories she took on the form of a mutant scorpion.

"Try me." Scorpina said

"A scorpion monster watch out for her stinger." Billy said

Just then both Scorpina and Goldar both attacked us as our Zords were still losing power.

"Solar power is down 25 percent." Billy stated

"Hang in there guys never give up." Uncle Frank stated

Scorpina and Goldar kept attacking our weakened Zords.

"We're losing power fast were down 50 percent." Jason stated

Goldar and Scorpina kept on attacking us as our Zords continue to lose power. Just then the Eclipse finished.

"Oh a black sun is a thing of such beauty isn't it now you'll be powerless to stop me." Rita said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

Alpha was still trying to get Zordon back.

"Try all you want it will do you no good." Paul said

"Zordon I'm losing you." Alpha said

"Zordon is lost and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." Paul stated evilly

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

_**Back at the beach**_

We were still trying to fight off Scorpina and Goldar.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

The power sword flew down and landed right in the Megazord's right hand.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Uncle Frank said grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it into the slot in front of him.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." Uncle Frank

Just then three fire balls hit both Goldar and Scorpina making them stagger back a few feet. And we had the Megazord then struck both Scorpina and Goldar with the Power Sword.

"Alright we still might have a chance." Jason stated

"Yeah we need to stay strong guys." Uncle Frank told us

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Zordon. Zordon please come in." Alpha said

"Oh what's the matter can't you make anything work let me out and I'll do the same for you." Paul said

"That's enough time to find out who you really are Green Ranger." Alpha stated

_**Back at the Beach**_

"I guess it's time to call on Green Ranger." Rita stated

"Use your spell to release him." Goldar said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Better luck next time tin head." Paul stated just before he teleported out of there

"No Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

_**Back at the Beach**_

"Now Green Ranger grow." Rita called out throwing her wand down to the ground again

Just then the Green Ranger grew thirty stories tall. He then walked up laughing evilly.

"O man it's the Green Ranger." Jason stated

"Come you pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down." The Green Ranger stated

The Green Ranger then jumped in the air with his Sword and started attacking us.

"Not good we don't have enough power left to finish this fight." Jason stated

The Green Ranger, Goldar, and Scorpina circle around us.

"Yes I knew my plan is working just the way I knew it would." Rita stated

Scorpina used her stinger to strike the Megazord making us lose almost all our powers. Goldar and the Green Ranger combined their swords and fire an energy blast at Uncle Frank's Gorilla Zord. Just then we fall out of our Zords demorphng after landing on the ground the eclipse went away.

"What happen to the Zords?" Zack asked

"Over there." Jason said as we ran over to a crack in the Earth seeing our Zords fall into the lava below.

"Our Zords." Jason said

"Yes" Rita stated

Just then Rita, Goldar, Scorpina and the Green Ranger disappeared

"Their total." I said

"I can't believe it it's like Rita destroyed apart of us." Zack said

"They were always there when we needed them." Billy said

"And now their gone, when we need them the most." Trini said

"Come on let's get back to the Command Center" Uncle Frank told us

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"The Power Rangers are history it's over" I said

"Rita has won." Trini said

"Rangers we can't give up." Jason stated

"Why shouldn't we our Zords have been destroyed and Zordon's gone we're out match." I stated

"Billy what are the chances of bring Zordon back online?" Alpha asked

"Less than ten present." Billy stated

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory a good enough reason to keep on fighting? The world needs us Rangers." Jason said

"Let's face it the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card she played she won." Zack stated

"No Rangers I can't accept that Zordon would not accept that." Alpha stated

"But Zordon is not here." Trini stated

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you guys." Uncle Frank said

"Look Uncle Frank." I started to say but he interrupted me

"No you guys need to hear this Kimberly. Listen just because Rita destroyed your Zords doesn't mean anything. You guys are a team you count on one another for help, I didn't have a team to back me up when I was a Ranger. The fight doesn't end until you have taken your last breath." Uncle Frank told us

"Mr. Golupski is right guys we can't just give up we need to keep on fighting." Jason stated

"Yeah your right thanks Uncle Frank." I told him giving my Uncle a hug who hugs me back

"And besides she didn't destroy the Gorilla Zord." Uncle Frank stated

"Wait how is that possible we saw it go down that crevis with the Megazord?" Zack asked

"No she only destroyed a fake copy of the Gorilla Zord she did it once to me years back so I created a safety feature on it to switch the real one with a fake just in case something like before would happen again." Uncle Frank stated

"Wow that is awesome thinking Mr. Golupski." Billy said

"Thanks but the Gorilla Zord still took a bad beating it will be a long time before it can go into battle again." Uncle Frank stated

Just then the Computer started making a noise.

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"The computer finally has an answer when the Green Ranger was caught in the force field the Computer locked on to his bio vibrations and it's been running them through the system trying to make a match" Alpha told us

"You mean the Computer knows Green Ranger's Identity." Billy said

"Exactly" Alpha stated

"I'll program it to show us who he is on the Viewing Globe." Billy told us

We all then looked at the Viewing globe.

"Finally some answers" Trini said

Just then a figure is put together

"It's coming together." Billy stated

"Oh man." Zack said

"No way." Jason said

"No." Uncle Frank muttered

"Kimberly look." Trini told me

"I don't believe it, Paul." I said

We were all looking at the Green Ranger's Identity revealed as none other than my cousin and Uncle Frank's son Paul.

**AN**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Now I would like to point out that in the next chapter it is going to have little twist in it. I am not going to say what or where but you will have to read it for yourself. I will try to post the next chapter up later tonight but if I am not able to then it will be posted tomorrow. So until then please R&R. _


	5. Green with Evil Pt 5

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the finial part of the Green with Evil series. Now this one I have change up some stuff and added in a little more to the plot. And I am going to be rating this chapter M and I will be changing the rating of this story to M as what part of this chapter is will most defiantly be in future chapters but correct me if I am wrong on that part but I will more than likely change the rating to M just to be on the safe side. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Five: Green with Evil Pt. 5

_**In the Command Center**_

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Uncle Frank, and I were all shocked by the fact that Paul is the Green Ranger.

"I can't believe that Paul is the Green Ranger. There's got to be a mistake." I stated

"I really hate to admit this but there's no mistake Paul is the Green Ranger Kimberly." Uncle Frank said

"Yeah Alpha corrected the computer's calculation." Billy told us

"Then Paul is the Green Ranger." Trini stated

"How can Paul do this to us?" Zack asked

"Rita must have put him under a spell that's controlling his mind." Alpha stated

"You see Rangers we can't give up we have to break Rita's spell and save Paul." Jason stated

"Jason is right you can't give up on Paul like I can never give up on him." Uncle Frank told us

_**Back at Rita's castle**_

"To the downfall of Zordon." Goldar stated

"And the total domination of Earth." Rita added

"Cranberry and Oyster juice" Baboo stated

"And now the end is near." Rita said

"Yep after today." Scorpina stated

"It was all possible because of our great empress Rita." Goldar stated

"But my brilliant plan continues. Are you ready for the fight?" Rita asked

"Yes my empress it will be an honor to help you conquer Earth." Goldar told her

"Of course." Rita said

"Oh this will be good." Squatt stated

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Your right Mr. Golupski we can't give up on Paul. We have to save him." Trini stated

"Ok guys. Let's go find Paul and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and look for him." Jason told us

"What if he's at Rita's Palace?" I asked

"Then we wait him out. He'll show up sooner or later." Billy stated

"What about Zordon? Alpha." Trini asked

"Green Ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a chance that I can bring Zordon back." Alpha said

"Listen you guys go and find Paul I am going to stay here and help find Zordon." Uncle Frank told us

"O right then you guys keep working on that Alpha. As for the rest of us we'll find Paul." Jason said

"Don't worry Uncle Frank we will get Paul back safely." I told him

"I know you will but make sure you and the others come back safely too for Paul's shake." Uncle Frank told us

"We will." I stated

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

Ernie, Bulk and Skull were watching the news when I walked up.

"Hey Ernie." I said

"Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie asked

"I know it's terrible" I said

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Hey you should be thanking us." Bulk said

"Yeah us" Skull said

"Yeah, were the ones who helped the Power Rangers scare off that big ugly Gold guy." Bulk stated

"Right." I said

"Yeah right were the ones who should be on T.V." Skull stated

"Yeah on T.V." Bulk muttered

"Dream on Bulk. Hey Ernie have you seen Paul?" I asked

"He's your cousin right?" Ernie asked

"Yes." I confirmed

"He's over there." Ernie said pointing to him

"Thanks." I said

I then walked over to Paul who was working out at the time.

"Hey Paul." I said

"What's up cuz?" Paul asked still working out

"Paul I know." I started before I looked around.

"Know what?" Paul asked

"I know you're the Green Ranger." I finished in a whisper

Paul then slams the machine back making me jump a bit.

"Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." Paul stated

'Whoa he just did a complete 180.' I thought to myself

"Paul Let us help you we can break Rita's Spell." I said

"Rita is my empress and she will soon rule the world." Paul stated

"Paul please let us help you cuz." I pleaded as I put my hand on his arm

He bats it away pointing a finger at me.

"You have been warned Ranger." Paul said as his eyes glowed green

Paul then walks away and out of the Youth Center.

'Paul we are not giving up on you cuz.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile at the Park**_

Paul was walking around in an empty area of the park.

"Ah there you are Green Ranger." Rita said showing up in front of him

"What do you wish for me my empress?" Paul asked

"The time has come for you to pilot your own Zord and destroy Angle Grove." Rita stated

"As you wish my empress." Paul stated

"Be ready to go on the attack on my command until then do as you wish." Rita told him

"As you wish my empress." Paul stated

Rita then disappeared. Just then Paul saw Kimberly running through the park. He then got out his Power Coin and zap Kimberly making her disappear.

"I think I am going to have a little fun with you first my dear cousin." Paul stated before he disappeared as well

_**Meanwhile inside a Dark Dimension**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I don't know what had happen to me. I was running through the park to meet up with Jason, Zack, and Billy then I find myself in this weird place chained to the wall with my wrists chained behind my back crossed and chains wrapped around my waist and chains going down my chest in between my breasts in a 'X' shape and chains wrapped around my ankles. And these chains are glowing yellow so I have no way of breaking them but that doesn't stop me from struggling and trying to free myself.

"You might as well save your strength Ranger you won't be able to break those chains." A voice told me

I turn to the voice to see that it was Paul morphed in his Ranger form

"Paul why are you doing this?" I asked struggling against the chains that bind me

"Cause my dear cousin I want us to have a little fun before I destroy Angle Grove for my Empress." Paul told me as he walked over to me

"Paul you have to fight this I know you are still in there." I tell him struggling against the chains

"Sorry but the Paul you once knew is gone forever Pink Ranger." Paul stated

Paul then takes his helmet off and bends down and looks me straight in the eye.

"And soon you well be gone as well." Paul told me as his eyes glow green.

"Paul I know that there is still good in you please fight this." I pleaded with him as I struggle against the chains even more.

"Save your breath Pink Ranger and I suggest you get comfortable as you will be here for a while before you are sent back to Earth to see its destruction." Paul told me

He then grabs his helmet puts it back on and walks over to the other side of the room but I can still see him. I just continue to struggle against the chains.

'Paul please you have to fight this.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile at Rita's Castle**_

"But Goldar we haven't seen this Zord in over ten thousand years." Squatt said

"Silence you fools if she chooses to call forth the Dragon Zord. Then it shall be called forth." Goldar said

"Yes and soon Angle Grove and the rest of the Earth shall be mine." Rita stated

"Empress when shall we call forth the Green Ranger to start the destruction?" Goldar asked

"Soon Goldar I say we let him have a little fun with his cousin before we begin." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside a Dark Dimension**_

I don't know how long I have been like this but I am sure that it hasn't been that long. I happen to see my skirt has ridden up.

'Please don't let Paul look down there.' I thought to myself

I continue to struggle against these magical chains hoping they could be broken. I then see Paul walk back over to me.

"Well Pink Ranger you having fun?" Paul asked

"Paul you don't need to do this." I tell him struggling against the magical chains

"O but you see my dear cousin I have too as my queen as ordered me to do." Paul stated

"Paul, listen Rita is using you once she has what she wants she will destroy you too." I told him as I keep on struggling

"I'm Rita's top general and she has told me that I get to rule the world by her side." Paul stated

'O god this spill really is strong.' I thought to myself

Paul walks away from me and I just keep on struggling.

'I have to fine away to get out of this. But yet at the same time I kind of like it.' I thought to myself

_**Back inside Rita's Palace**_

"O right I think Green Ranger had enough fun with his cousin now to summon him." Rita stated

_**Back inside a Dark Dimension**_

I just keep on struggling against the chains binding me trying to break free. Paul then walks over to me again

"Well Pink Ranger time for you to return to Earth to witness the destruction of Angle Grove." Paul told me

Paul then uses his Power Coin and zaps the chains freeing me, I then stand up and rub my wrists.

"Paul, you're not evil your good you have to fight this." I tell him

"It's too late Pink Ranger." Paul stated

He then uses his Power Coin and zaps me making me disappear.

_**Back in the park**_

I find myself back in the park.

"I better find the others." I said

But before I do I run home to do a quick change of clothes.

_**Back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Arise Dragon Zord." Rita called out

Rita then called forth the Dragon Zord and the Dragon Zord started attacking as soon as it got out of the Water

"Behold the Dragon Zord now my Green Ranger has a Zord that he can use to crush those Power Rangers at last there destruction will be complete." Rita said

_**In the city**_

The Dragon Zord started to destroy everything in its path

"Dragon Zord." Paul called out

Paul then jumped on top of the Dragon Zord's head

"All this shall belong to Empress Rita, once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever." Paul said laughing evilly

_**Back in the Command Center**_

Alpha and Frank was still trying to find Zordon

"Ayi. yi. yi, we've got to find away to get Zordon back if I can just manage to gain access to his dimensional files. Let's see numeral sequence is correct sector 1, 0 Q9." Alpha said

"Search initiated access granted we've done it we're in Alpha." Frank said

"Computer begin search of sector 1, 0 Q9 sweeping all perimeters." Alpha said

"Well Zordon it's only a matter of time." Frank said with a sigh

"Frank you ok you don't look all too good?" Alpha asked

"Well Alpha I have something I need to tell you." Frank stated

_**Meanwhile at Billy's Garage**_

Jason, Billy, Zack, and I were at Billy's Garage. I had just informed them that I had found Paul. But left out the little side trip I had in getting here and change my clothes so that they wouldn't get to suspicious as to how they had got dirty. So I am now wearing a pair of tight blue Jeans and a tight pink sweater.

"So you found Paul?" Jason asked

"Yeah and his eyes were glowing Green it was really scary." I mentioned

"Wow." Billy said

"Man." Zack said

"He's known along who we are." I stated

"That we're the Power Rangers?" Billy asked

"Yep and he is defiantly out to get us." I stated

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells." Jason said

"That would explain why he's acting so weird lately." I said

'And not to mentioned taking me to another diminution and binding me with magic glowing chains.' I thought to myself

"And why the Putties didn't attack him." Zack mentioned

"Finally this all starting to make sense." Billy said

I just space out for a few moments thinking about not only Paul but his dad.

"Hey Kim you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah I am just worried about Paul's dad he didn't look real good." I said

"Yeah I notice it too he might be just tired as he hasn't used his powers in years." Billy said

"I hope your right." I said

Just then Trini came running up to us.

"Trini what's wrong?" I asked

"There's big trouble down town it's all over the radio a Monster is attacking the Business district." Trini told us

"Rita's not going to give up is she?" Zack said

'This must be what Paul mentioned earlier.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**In the city**_

Once Morphed we teleported on top of a building and headed towards the Dragon Zord

"Over there." Zack stated

"PAUL!" Jason yelled out

"Surprise." Paul stated

Paul then jumped off the Dragon Zord's head and landed on top one of the Buildings

"He's on top of that Building. Paul." Jason called out

"Dragon Zord destroy the Power Rangers." Paul said

Paul then started playing some kind of flute.

"What's he doing?" Trini asked

"He's calling on the Dragon Zord with the flute." Jason stated

The Dragon Zord then got ready to fire its missiles.

"Look out he's getting ready to fire." Zack mentioned

Just then the Dragon Zord fired at us and we then fell off the Building the Dragon Zord kept on attacking everything.

"Paul stop you don't know what you're doing." Jason told him

"I'm destroying you and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to soon she'll rule the World." Paul stated laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"What's this?" Rita asked

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the city**_

"Paul no." I called out

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Why doesn't he stop fooling around and finish them?" Rita asked

_**Back on Earth in the city**_

"Don't do this man." Jason called out

"But I must there is no other choice." Paul stated

Paul then played his flute again and the Dragon Zord attacked us with his tail

"Watch out for his tail." Billy said

"We've got to stop him." Trini said

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Yes its working." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in the city**_

"Man I can't believe that this is happening." Jason stated

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Frank you have to tell Paul about this you can't hide this from him forever." Alpha told him

"I know Alpha but I just don't want to see him hurt again." Frank stated

"I know you don't Frank but trust me Zordon would be the first to tell you that it be better for the both of you to tell him the truth." Alpha said

"I know anyway how's the search coming for Zordon?" Frank asked changing the subject

"Well with any luck." Alpha started to say but was interrupted by a all too familiar voice

"**Alpha5 Frank, well done you have reestablished our Computer link up**." Zordon said after he reappeared

"Zordon It's you. You're back" Alpha said

"It's good to see you again Zordon." Frank said

"**Yes it is Frank. Alpha get the other Rangers to their Zords** **immediately**." Zordon said

"Their Zords has been taken away Zordon." Frank said

"Yeah and the Green Ranger is on a rampage." Alpha said

"**By destroying his Sword of Darkness they will break Rita's spell on Paul**." Zordon said

"Right why didn't I think of that before." Frank muttered

_**Back in the City**_

The city is still under attack by Paul and the Dragonzord.

"Hey my Power Morpher it's glowing." Jason said

We all look at ours too.

"Whoa my too." Billy stated

"What's going on?" I asked

"Zordon's back." Jason muttered

Just then we were teleported out of the city.

_**In the mountains**_

We are teleported into our Zords that has reappeared.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Mastodon rearing to go." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Triceratops, battle ready." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Saber-Tooth Tiger online." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Pterodactyl's looking good." I said placing her hands on the controls.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Ah I don't believe it." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

Just then Paul got the Dragon Zord to move closer to the Tyrannosaurus. They then did battle with each other The Dragon Zord, then struck the Tyrannosaurus.

"Paul Stop you don't know what you're doing." Jason said

"Jason. Don't give up" Trini said

"Yeah keep that Dragon Zord from doing anymore damage." Zack said

"Paul you have to fight this I know you are in there sweetie." I called out to my cousin

Jason then had the Tyrannosaurus stand on its tail jumping in the air hitting the Dragon Zord sending it to the ground

"O right Rangers power up." Jason said placing his crystal in his consol

"Two, one, Power up." The rest of us said placing ours in our consoles

"Let's do it." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason called out

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." We said together

"Let's do it." Jason said

We then had the Megazord walk over to the Dragon Zord pick it up and start going around in circles then throwing the Dragon Zord to the ground. We then had the Megazord bring out its Power Sword and walk back towards the Dragon Zord and start attacking it.

"Increase power we have to save Paul." Jason told us

"Right." Billy and Trini said together

"Morphin." Zack and I say together

We then pick the Dragon Zord by its tail spinning it around in circles then sending it flying crashing in the mountains.

"Give it up Paul." Jason stated

"No way." Paul said

"Sorry it has to be this way but Zordon says I have to destroy your sword before you and Rita destroy the world o right I'm going down." Jason said

"Jason wait he's my cousin let me go fight him." I said

"Kimberly you sure about this?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm sure." I told him not wanted to give him the real reason

"O right be careful Kim." Jason told me

"I will thank you Jason." I said

I then jump down with my Blade Blaster in Blade mode and my Power Bow in hand and so does Paul with both his Dagger and Sword of Darkness blasting me to the ground. We then start clashing blades and I use my Power Bow to block some attacks. I am then sent to the ground again. I stand up and switch to blaster mode.

"Huh?" I asked

Paul then starts playing his Dagger energizing his Shield. Paul then starts walking towards me.

'I really don't want to do this but I have no choice.' I thought to myself

I then fire my blaster at Paul the beams bouncing off his chest back at me as dodge it. I then fire again bouncing of his chest again but this time I am hit sending me to the ground.

"O man." I said getting back up

Paul then stops playing the Dagger and charges at me I quickly change the Blade Blaster back to Blade Mode as he then starts attacking me again as we clash Blades. Paul sent me back to the ground with a slash from the Dagger to my chest.

"And now Pink Ranger it is time for me to destroy you I must be victorious for my Queen." Paul said energizing his Sword of Darkness placing it to the ground sending a energy blast at me sending me back to the ground.

_**Back at Rita's castle**_

"Ah I think he is about to do it." Rita asked

_**Back in the mountains**_

Paul went on the attack again.

"I'm sorry Paul this needs to be done." I said

I then shot a Pink Energy arrow right at Paul knocking him down to the ground and knocking the Sword of Darkness and Dragon Dagger to the ground in opposite directions.

"It's all over Paul." I told him before destroying the Sword of Darkness

By destroying the Sword of Darkness Paul was freed from Rita's Control and back to his normal self just then the others walked up to me.

"Good job Kim." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." I told him

"Alright guy's let's power down" Jason said

"Right" I said

We then powered down

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken." Zack said

Jason then ran over Paul.

'Finally it's over.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"You ok Paul?" Jason asked

"What happened to me?" I asked

"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason said

"Oh man my head's spinning." I said

"You'll be ok man." Jason said

Jason then helps me stand up

"What have I done?" I asked

"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the Power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason said

"After everything that's happened?" I asked as Kimberly and the others walked up

"Paul we need you. It's were you belong. Well you join us Paul?" Jason asked

I look at the others even my cousin who shakes her yes.

"I guess what they say is true." I stated

"What's that Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Like father and son." I said

Jason and I then shake hands.

_**Meanwhile Back at the Command Center**_

"Oh look Zordon." Alpha aid

"**We are watching history in the making Alpha Finally the prophecy as been for filled the seventh Ranger is now one of us**." Zordon said

"Hooray" Alpha said

"Zordon, it's only six I can't afford to morph again." Frank told him

"**I have known for quite some time Frank you know what you have to do**." Zordon told him

"I know Zordon but I need a favor from you." Frank stated

_**Back in the mountains**_

"Alright then let's do this." I said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON! Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly Yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

"Yeah." We all said together once we morphed

"We're back and were ready to Morph in to action." Jason said

"Six working together to fight evil." I said

"And stop Rita." Zack said

"And all her menacing monsters." Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth." Trini said

"And ruining the universe with evil." Kimberly said

"Look out Rita were not backing down cause were the." Jason said

"Power Rangers" All of us said together

"_Rangers with our new friend comes new power_." Zordon said

Just then the Dragon Dagger floated off the ground and in front of me I then grab it.

"_Use your flute Paul to bring life to the Dragon Zord. For when he combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger a new fighting machine will be at our disposal_" Zordon said

As I played the Dragon Dagger the Dragon Zord got back up.

"Alright awe man it's awesome." I said

Just then we noticed the Mastodon, Saber tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords pop up.

"Look there coming together." Jason mentioned

Just then the Dragon Zord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragon Zord's tail became a staff.

"_Rangers I give you Dragon Zord Battle Mode_!" Zordon said

"Check it out." Jason said

"Yeah." I said

"Man this is totally awesome." Zack said

"_Safety of the Universe is once again in your hands Power Rangers_." Zordon said

_**Back at Rita's Castle**_

"No I can't believe those pin heads beat us." Rita said

"I will avenge you my Queen I promise you that Zordon and his Power Rangers will be made to pay." Goldar said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

All of us were here at the Command Center and powered down.

"We missed you Zordon." Kimberly said

"The moral was low without you." Zack said

"**The fact remands that even as you faced your greatest Danger. With all the odds stacked against you. You carried on like true super heroes**." Zordon said

"We really owe a lot to Alpha and Paul's dad." Trini said

"**Alpha Frank you two have showed great leadership abilities in my absence I am very proud of you both**." Zordon said

"Awe sucks." Alpha said

"Thanks Zordon." Dad said

"**And now I welcome our newest Ranger now that you are a true Power Ranger Paul you must follow three basic rules or lose the Protection of the Power. First never use you Power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon said

"You can count on me Zordon 100%" I told him

"Here your dad and I made you a communicator." Billy said handing me a Green Communicator

"Wow thanks man." I said

"You're one of us now welcome aboard my friend." Jason said

We then clasp hands. I then turn towards dad.

"Dad everyone I'm sorry for everything I did." I said

"Hey don't worry about it son you had nothing to do with it." Dad told me

"Your dad is right Paul you had no control over what you did." Kimberly told me

"I know, it's going to take time for me to put it in the past is all." I said

"And we will be there for you." Zack said

"Thanks man." I said as we clasp hands

"**A new chapter has begun Rangers let the Power Protect you**." Zordon said

Just then Jason puts his hand out and the others put their hands on top of his then I then put my hand on top of theirs we all look at dad and he puts his hand on top of ours.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. I hope you all like my twists I put in this chapter but for the most part it had the same plot as that of the actual episode. I will be doing something like this from time to time not only in this story but my other stories as well. Now I have drop some hints as to what the next chapter will entail, I do have it all written out I just need to proof read it first and maybe make some adjustments to it. I probably won't get it out for a while so don't expect and fast update on this or my other stories. If things go well I should be able to update on a regular basis here starting later this month. So until then please R&R. _____


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this will finally shed some light on the reason why Paul and his dad moved to Angle Grove. Some may not like the reason and truth about Paul's sister's death but that just how it will always be some will like and some will not. And please read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes out

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"Guys before we leave I need to tell you something." Dad said

I look at my dad knowing what he means.

"What is it Mr. Golupski?" Billy asked

"Please guys call me Frank Mr. Golupski makes me look for my father." Dad said

We get a chuckle at that.

"What is it Uncle Frank?" Kimberly asked

"We are waiting for another person to show up." Dad asked

"Who?" I asked

Just then a beam of White light teleported in to reveal Aunt Gina my dad's little sister, and Kimberly's mom.

"Mom?" Kimberly asked

"Hello Kimberly." Aunt Gina said

"What are you doing here how do you know?" Kimberly asked

"I have always known that your Uncle Frank was once a Power Ranger." Aunt Gina said looking at my dad with a stern look

"Hey I had to help them free Paul from Rita's spell." Dad protested

"Well it didn't mean you needed to morph." Aunt Gina said

"Ok before you two continue this sibling argument let dad say what he wanted to say." I stated

"Yeah you're right Paul." Aunt Gina said

"**Frank it's time you tell them**." Zordon told him

"I know. Guys the reason Paul and I moved to Angle Grove is because I have cancer." Dad told them

"What." The others said in shock

"Paul is this true?" Kimberly asked coming over to me

"Yeah it is we came here as we knew that Angle Grove had the best treatment center." I mentioned

"Um Paul I'm afraid that isn't the real reason we came here." Dad stated

"It isn't?" I asked shocked

"No, Paul there isn't any easy way to say this but um the cancer is terminal." Dad told me

I look at him in shock.

"What but you said it was treatable?" I asked

"Yeah I lied I didn't want to see you hurt again Paul." Dad told me

"How long do you have left?" I asked

Kimberly then comes over and starts to rub circles around my back

"About a month without chemo and radiation." Dad stated

"How long would you have if you did have chemo and radiation?" I asked

"About twelve months Paul." Aunt Gina stated

I can't believe this.

"Guys I need to be alone for a while." I told them

I then teleport out of the Command Center.

_Kimberly's POV_

After Paul teleports out I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Mom it can't be treated?" I asked

"No I'm afraid not it is too far into the final stage the only thing we can do is by him a little more time with Chemo and Radiation." Mom stated

"Frank what you going to do?" Alpha asked

"I am going to let Paul decide what is best for me." Uncle Frank told him

"Uncle Frank I know that Paul said he wanted to be alone but I can't let him I need to be there to comfort him." I stated

"We all do." Jason said as the others nods their heads in agreement

"**Rangers you are right he will need you now more than ever but for the moment let him have some space**." Zordon told us

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I can't believe this is happening first my mom then my sister and now my dad.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace**_

"O how sad the Green Ranger is depressed." Rita stated

"Let me go down there and deal with him." Goldar said

"Very well Goldar go and have your fun." Rita told her

"Thank you my queen I shall not fail." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

I walk up to the pond deep in thoughts.

"What's the matter Green Ranger?" A voice asked

I turn around to see Goldar

"What do you want Goldar I am not in the mood for this?" I asked

"I suggest you make time Ranger as your end is near." Goldar stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" I yelled out

Once morphed I pull out my Dragon Dagger and Goldar and I started fighting

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no what else can go wrong?" Alpha asked

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Rangers observe the Viewing Globe**." Zordon said

We do so and see Paul morphed and battling Goldar.

"**Goldar and Paul is fighting each other in the park you must help him**." Zordon told us

"Right." Jason said

"Let's go." Uncle Frank said

"**No Frank you will remain here you are in no condition to fight**." Zordon told him

"Don't worry Uncle Frank we've got this." I said

"I know you do Kimberly just be careful." Uncle Frank said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

_**Back in the park**_

"Give it up Green Ranger you can never defeat me." Goldar stated

"No I am never going to give Goldar, my dad taught me that and I am not going to let you or Rita get away with what you did to me." I stated

"That's right Paul you tell him." A voice said

I turn around to see the others morphed and standing right next to me

"Guys you showed up." I said

"You know it bro we are always here for you." Zack said

"Zack's right Paul we never turn our back on a friend." Trini said

"O right then let's do this." I stated

"You're out numbered Goldar." Jason said

"We will see about that, Putties." Goldar called out

Just then the Putties showed up

"Attack them." Goldar stated

We then started fighting the Putties and Goldar.

_**Meanwhile back at Rita's Palace**_

"So the Rangers want to play will here is something to give them a run for their money." Rita said aiming her staff at the Earth firing a beam

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then a beam hits the Putties not only combining them into one but making it grow thirty stories tall

"Whoa not good." Jason said

The giant Putty then heads towards the city.

"Guys we have to stop him." Jason said

"Yeah but we still have Goldar to deal with." Trini said

"Paul you think you can handle that giant clay head?" Jason asked

"Yeah just leave it to me and my Dragon Zord." I said

"Be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

"I will cuz." I said running towards the direction the giant Putty went in.

Once there I jump on top of one of the buildings and pull out my Dragon Dagger

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." I called out as I then start playing the Dragon Dagger.

Just then the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in the city.

"Hang on I'm coming abroad." I stated

I then jumped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right now let's break down this clay head." I stated putting my hands on the controls in front of me

I then had the Dragon Zord attack the giant Putty

"O right you giant clay doll let's see if you can handle the heat activate Missiles." I called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips.

"MISSILES FIRE!" I shouted out

Just then the missiles fired out of the finger tips hitting the giant Putty making it stagger back a few feet.

"What that didn't even faze that clay head." I said

The giant Putty came at me hitting the Dragon Zord.

"Man I could really use some help here Zordon." I said into the communications system in the Dragon Zord.

_**Meanwhile with the other Rangers**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Goldar you are outnumbered five to one. So you should just give up now." I said

"Fat chance Rangers." Goldar stated

Just then our Communicators beeped

"Go ahead Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason, Paul needs help the giant Putty is proving too powerful for him to handle alone_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"What are we going to do we need to help Paul but we still have Goldar to deal with." Trini said

"Billy, Trini, and Zack you guys go help Paul Kimberly you and I will stay here and deal with Goldar." Jason said

"Got it." Trini said

"O right good luck guys." Kimberly said

"Thanks o right guys let's move out." Zack said

"Right." Billy said

Billy, Zack, and Trini teleport out of the park

_**Back in the city**_

"Tail Drill engage." I called out

Just then, I had the Dragon Zord's tail start spinning going to hit the giant Putty but it does work as the Giant Putty grab the tail sending my Dragon Zord to the ground.

"Man not good." I said

Just then a white blast hits the giant Putty sending it to the ground I look to see that it was the Mastodon, along with the Triceratops, and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords

"Hey bro thought you could use some help." Zack said

"Yeah this giant clay head has another thing come." Trini said

"Cause reinforcements has arrive." Billy said

"Great timing guys what do you say let's bring them together." I said

"Yeah sounds good to me." Trini said

"Dragon Zord Battle Mode transformation sequence, begin now." Zack called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragon Zord's tail became a staff.

"Drangon Zord Battle Mode online." Zack, Billy, Trini, and I say together

The giant Putty roared and charge at us.

"O right time to squash this clay brain." Zack said

"Power Staff Drill attack." I called out

Just then the Power Staff starts spinning and we strike in the giant Putty's chest making a big hole in its chest. The giant Putty went to the ground and exploded

"Yes we did it." Trini said

"Yeah that is one mutant Putty that won't be coming back." I stated

"You said it bro." Zack said

_**Back at the park**_

Zack, Trini, Billy, and I rejoin Kimberly and Jason

"Hey we took care for that giant clay brain." I said

"Good work now it's your turn Goldar." Jason said

"You may have won this battle Rangers but next time you will not be so lucky." Goldar said disappearing

"Man he got away." I said

"We'll get him next time." Billy said

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah look guys sorry for leaving the way I did earlier I just needed some time to think." I said

"Hey it's all good man." Zack said

"Thanks but I need to tell you guys something but not here." I told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"I can't believe them Rangers have beaten us twice in one day." Rita stated

"I am sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have got a headache." Rita screech out

_**Meanwhile outside the Command Center**_

The six of us now powered down were outside the Command Center

"So what is it you want to tell us Paul?" Billy asked

"Well as you guys know my mom died of cancer shortly after my fifth grade year then about a year and a half later my sister died." I strated

"Yeah." Jason said

"Well except for dad, Kimberly, her mom, and the rest of my friends and family back home no one knew how she died and I want to share it with you." I said

They didn't speak so I take it as to continue.

"My sister committed suicide." I told them

Everyone but Kimberly had shock looks on their faces

"She did?" Trini asked

"Yeah she did before she did she wrote a note saying she couldn't handle mom's death any longer she lost all will to live and said she was sorry for what she was about to do." I said

"Paul I'm sorry." Trini told me

"There is um one more thing I want to tell you something that I never told anyone." I stated

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

I turn away from them walking over to the edge looking over the view of the mountains around us.

"I saw it happen." I told them

I didn't have to turn around to know that they all were shock by this.

"Paul I didn't know." Kimberly said

"No one did it was too hard for me to say, which is why I told Kimberly and Aunt Gina to not say how my sister Kim died it's just too painful." I told them

I see Kimberly come over to me putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Paul you did the right thing in telling us about this you shouldn't keep all this bottled up inside of you." Kimberly told me

"I know but it's the only way I know how to deal with this and now with my dad dying I just don't know if I can handle it." I told them

Truth be told, I would be lying to myself if I said I never once thought of doing the same thing my sister did. Kimberly turns me around to face her and the others as they walk up to us. Kimberly then grabs my hands in hers.

"Paul listen none of us can't begin to understand what you are going through, but just know that you are never alone." Kimberly told me

"She's right man all of us are more than friends in this group." Jason said

"Yeah we're all family bro." Zack said

"We always stand by each other Paul." Billy said

"Through hardships and the happy times Paul, never forget that." Trini said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks guys it means a lot to me." I told them

We all then form a group hug.

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Frank Paul is going to be ok you know that." Gina said

"I know but I just don't want him to do the same thing his sister did after I'm gone." Frank said

"**Frank you should know that Paul wouldn't go down that road no matter how tempted, and the others Rangers will always be there for him as Alpha and I will always watch over Paul**." Zordon told him

"I know that Zordon, I know that he will always be in good hands with all of you." Frank said

_Paul's POV_

We all walk back inside the Command Center.

"You ok Paul?" Dad asked

"Yeah I just needed time to think. Look dad I understand why you didn't tell me, and I want you to know that I will be ok when you're gone." I said

"I know you will be son." Dad said

"And if you could I want you to do something for me." I said

"What is it?" Dad asked

"I don't want you to go through Chemo and radiation." I said

"You don't?" Dad asked

"No I know that you will be in pain if you did and I don't want to see you in pain if that means less time I get to spend with you then so be it. I just want us to spend time together with you as pain free as possible." I told him

"If that is what you want then so be it." Dad said

"Paul, I just want you to know that if you want to stay in Angle Grove you are more than welcome to stay with Kimberly and I." Aunt Gina said

"Thank you Aunt Gina I think I might take you on that offer but I need to think on it." I said

"Don't worry honey take all the time you need." Aunt Gina said

"**Paul just know that you are never alone**." Zordon said

"I know Zordon thanks and thanks to you guys for never giving up on me when I was under Rita's spell." I said

"No worries man." Zack said as we clasp hands.

"O ayi, yi, yi I sure do love these tender moments." Alpha sighed

We all laugh at that.

**AN**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Now don't hate me for doing it the way I am it just helps serve as a building point for my main OC. Now I wasn't really planning on releasing this chapter tonight but I needed to release a chapter for one of my stories as to deliver a message to you guys about one of my stories. I know there are at least three of you reading my other story Shift into Turbo and I know one of you has voted on it. I have created a poll asking you the readers on who you think Paul should be paired off with in that series of stories. So please take a look at it and vote. I hope to be able to do lots of updates for my stories this summer but I don't know how fast they well come out so just bare with me on this. So until then please R&R. _


	7. The Trouble with Shell Shock

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am suffering from a little writers block for ch 45 for my a new home story so I figure I get this chapter that I had already written out a while back posted and update you all on about ch 45 so read the author's note at the end for more info on that. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the Green Ranger**

Chapter Seven: The Trouble with Shell Shock

_Kimberly's POV_

We were all at the Basketball court Zack and Jason were playing a little one on one Basketball while Trini, Billy, and I were watching them play.

"Hey Kim where's Paul?" Billy asked

"He should be here soon he wanted to see how his dad was doing." I told him

"I feel bad for Paul, having to go through everything he has been going through in the last few years." Trini mentioned

"I know what you mean Trini I just hate seeing him like this." I stated

_Normal POV_

Behind the Rangers near a tree Squatt showed up and watched them.

"They don't except a thing just wait until they see what Baboo and I have in store for them." Squatt stated

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace**_

Baboo was working on a new Monster with Squatt.

"Why are we making a monster that looks like a turtle Baboo?" Squatt asked

"So he can hold in for this." Baboo told Squatt sticking a traffic light into the Clay turtle's shell

"What's the point of a turtle with a traffic light in its back?" Squatt asked

"You'll see." Baboo stated

Baboo then placed the clay turtle on the monster maker.

"Wait he needs some weapons." Squatt mentioned as he puts down a baseball bat a toy cannon and a hook.

"Good idea the more weapons the better." Baboo stated

"So what are you going to call him?" Squatt asked

"I don't know what do you think we should call him?" Baboo asked

"How about Shellshock?" Squatt suggested

"Shellshock I like it." Baboo stated as he started the machine

As the machine was bringing Shellshock to life Rita opened one eye but then went back to sleep.

Just then the monster maker spit out Shellshock.

"I'm Shellshock and ready for action." Shellshock stated

_**Back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I walked up to my cousin and friends

"Hey Paul." Kimberly greeted

"Hey cuz." I said

"How's your dad doing Paul?" Billy asked

"He is fine at the moment but I know that it is only a matter of time before it all changes." I told them

"Hey we are here for you Paul no matter what." Trini told me

"Till the end." Kimberly stated

"I know." I said

"Hey Paul, come play some Basketball with me and Jason." Zack called out

"Are you in a hurry to lose or something Zack?" I asked chuckling walking up to them

"O big talk man can you back it up?" Zack asked

I then grab the ball out of Zack's hands and bring it up to the three point line shoot it and it goes in.

"Nothing but net my friend." I told him

Just then the hotdog cart showed up.

"You guys want something to eat?" Trini asked

"Yeah I'll have a hotdog with everything." Zack told her

"Yeah same here." Jason stated

"I'll just have mine with cheese and sauce" Kimberly told her

"Yeah I'll have the same thing Kimberly is having." I mentioned

Trini and Billy went to get the Food for us. While Zack, Jason, Kimberly, and I went back to playing basketball until Bulk and Skull showed up and grabbed the Basketball.

"You Geeks get out of here this our spot" Bulk told us

"Last I checked Bulk this is a public park" Jason told him

"Yeah but not to you." Bulk stated

"Yeah so get lost." Skull stated

"So why don't you make us." Zack told him

Bulk tried to punch Zack but I caught the Punch and threw Bulk backwards and into Skull then they both hit the Hotdog cart and got all the hotdog sauces over them.

"Well there you go Zack Two Hotdogs with everything." Jason mentioned

"You mean two hot slobs." Zack stated

"Yep." I stated

"We didn't order that." Trini mentioned laughing

"You two better pay up." The hotdog seller told Bulk and Skull

"Skull do you have any money?" Bulk asked

"No." Skull stated

The Hotdog seller then dragged them off as the rest of us laugh. We then ate our hotdogs. I finished my hotdog first and went back to shooting the ball.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You know despite everything that is happening in Paul's life he seems at ease." Billy mentioned

"Yeah he is but it won't last much longer but I know he can get through this." I told them

"I know he well Kim." Trini said

"Well I'm done I think I am going to join Paul." I told them walking over to my cousin

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Paul how about a little one on one?" Kimberly asked

"You sure you want to Kimberly?" I asked

"What you afraid of losing to a girl?" Kimberly asked teasing me

"Ha me afraid of you in your dreams." I stated

"Well then let's play." Kimberly told me

"O right then but just so you know I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are my cousin and a girl." I told her

"I wouldn't want you too." Kimberly stated

We then start playing a game.

_**Meanwhile Back inside Rita's Palace**_

"They don't suspect a thing." Squatt mentioned

"Let's send down the putties while there distracted." Baboo stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Just as I made a basket the Putties shows up

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly stated

We then battled the Putties. Jason flipped over one and kicked two into a tree then spun kicked the one he flipped over into three more putties. Trini attacked two putties and then kicked one right into Jason's direction where Jason grabbed the Puttee and threw it at the Putties that were attacking Billy and took them all out. Kimberly kicked two putties and flipped over two more and then kicked another Puttee into a tree and then split kicked the Two she flipped over. Zack then danced kicked the putties around him and scissor kicked the last two towards Kimberly and I. I then grabbed Kimberly's arms and lifted her up at the same time Kimberly kicked both Putties in the chest as I brought her down.

"We still got it." I told her

"You know it cuz." Kimberly stated as we high fived each other

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

Baboo and Squatt were surprised there plan didn't work.

"I can't believe that they defeated the Putties even being distracted." Baboo mentioned

"Don't worry. They haven't gone against our monster yet." Squatt stated

_**Back on Earth**_

Just then Baboo and Squatt both showed up behind some bushes with their new Monster.

"Now Shellshock attack those Rangers remember there you're enemy" Baboo told Shellshock

"Rangers enemy got it" Shellshock stated

_Paul's POV_

We were trying to figure out what was the Putty attack about when a beam hit the Basketball blowing it up. We turn around to see a monster behind the Bushes.

"Looks like it's time we go to work." I mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

"Power Rangers" All of us said together after we morphed

"What pretty colors you all are." The monster stated

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am known as Shellshock and it's time to get busy." Shellshock stated

Just then Shellshock fired a green beam at Trini causing her to move about and couldn't stop.

"What's going on?" Trini asked as she started running off

"Trini where are you going?" Kimberly asked

"Hey Shellshock Batter up." Squatt called out

Shellshock reached into his shell and pulled out a Baseball bat and Squatt threw him a Baseball to hit. Shellshock hit the Baseballs at the us.

"Now shellshock hit them with the stop beam." Baboo told him

"Right." Shellshock stated

Shellshock then fired the red beam at the us. Jason and I dodged the Blast but Kimberly, Zack and Billy are all hit by it causing them to freeze up and not move.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Rita's not going to be pleased that you created a monster without her permission" Goldar said

"At least my monsters make the Red and Green Rangers run." Baboo stated

"So your monster made the Red and Green Rangers run." Rita said

"He also froze the Blue, Pink and Black Rangers. He also made the Yellow Ranger keep moving so she can't stop and help the Red and Green Rangers." Squatt told her

"Good job you two let's see if the Red and Green Rangers can help their friends this time." Rita mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Jason and I teleported Zack, Billy, and Kimberly into the Command Center. The two of us had our helmets off as Alpha was scanning the frozen Rangers.

"They haven't move since you teleported us here." Jason told Zordon

"Ayi, yi. yi. It's as I feared there is no cure for this." Alpha stated

"It can't be cured?" I asked

"**Not quite there is one way to reverse the affects of Shellshock's Rays**." Zordon mentioned

"How Zordon?" Jason asked

"**The Dandiflower**." Zordon told us

"Where can we get it?" I asked

"**They only grow high on Mount Faith. I have sent Trini to get them before Rita destroys them**." Zordon told us

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Magic wand, make my Monster Grow." Rita called out

She then threw down her wand

_**Back on Earth**_

Rita's wand made Shellshock grow thirty Stories tall.

"Wait till those teenage mutants see what a full grown turtle can do." Shellshock stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

Jason, Alpha, and I both looked at the Viewing Globe to see that Shellshock was back and destroying the city.

"**Jason you must stop Shellshock while Paul remains here to assist Alpha**." Zordon stated

"Good luck bro and contact me if you need help." I told him

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the city**_

Jason teleported to where Shellshock is. Shellshock then noticed Red Ranger and attacked him but missed.

"What's the matter Ranger am I too big for you" Shellshock said

"I need Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord Power now." Jason called out

The Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord rose up from the Earth. Jason then hop inside

"Anyone up for turtle soup?" Jason asked

"Very funny." Shellshock stated

Shellshock then began fighting Jason's Dino Zord. Jason was doing well for a while but then Shellshock was getting the upper hand.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"_Paul I could use your help bro this is one tough Turtle_." Jason said through the communicator

"I'm on my way Jason." I said into the Communicator

"**Good luck Paul and may the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

I then showed up on the roof top.

"Time for Dragon Zord power." I called out as I begin playing the Dragon Dagger.

Just then the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean then arrives in the city.

"Alright I'm going aboard." I mentioned

I then jump up and into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright let's do this Jason." I said placing my hands on the consol

I then had the Dragon Zord attacked Shellshock.

"Thanks man." Jason stated

"No problem bro now let's do this." I told him

"You know it man." Jason stated

_**Meanwhile in the mountains**_

Trini was running up the Mountain.

"_Trini I sent you the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord to guide you_." Zordon said through her Communicator

"Zordon I don't think I can make it." Trini said into the Communicator

"_You must the others are counting on you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Trini finally got to the Summit.

"Finally I made it to the top now I wish I could stop." Trini mentioend

_**Back in the City**_

We were still fighting Shellshock

"Man I hope Trini get's them flowers soon." I mentioned

_**Back at the mountains**_

Trini found the flowers.

"I see them now by the Power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger bring them to me." Trini called out as the flowers teleport to her hands

"Zordon I've got the Flowers and heading back now." Trini said into the Communicator as she then runs back towards the city

"_Good job Trini_." Zordon said through her Communicator

_**Back in the City**_

Jason and I were kicking Shellshock's butt. Just then Shellshock Started acting weirdly.

"I've got sand in my eyes I can't see where to fire my beam" Shellshock stated

"Yes we got him now." I mentioned

"Yeah now let's finish this." Jason stated

"Got you." Shellshock stated

Shellshock then fired his stop beam at our two Zords freezing them.

"O man my controls are frozen." Jason mentioned

"Yeah so are my, this is not good." I stated

"That's it Shellshock now finish them off." Baboo called out

"Right." Shellshock stated

Just then we see Trini jumped on top of Shellshock

"Not so fast Shellshock." Trini stated

"What this can't be." Shellshock stated in shock

"Ok flowers do your stuff. Now by the Power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger free us from Shellshock's Power." Trini called out

"No stop I hate this stuff." Shellshock said as the pollen falls on him

As the pollen fell on Shellshock his powers lost their affect stopping Trini from moving all the time and freed the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord and the Dragon Zord allowing them to move.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Kimberly, Billy, and Zack were now unfrozen and are all wondering what happened.

_Kimberly's POV_

"What happened?" Zack asked

"Any longer and I thought I'd end up as a Mannequin at the mall." I stated

"What happened to the Monster?" Billy asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We then looked at the Viewing Globe.

_**Back in the City**_

"You ready Paul?" Jason asked me

"Ready when you are bro" I told him

"You can't stop me Rangers." Shellshock stated

"Save it you're finished." Jason told him

"Activating Dragon Zord Missiles." I called out

Just then, five Missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips

"MISSILES FIRE!" I shouted out

Just then, the Dragon Zord fired its Missiles and then Jason got Tyrannosaurus to fire a shock beam at Shellshock destroying him.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Sorry Empress." Baboo said

"You should be as stupid and monsters don't mix." Rita stated hitting Baboo and squatt on their heads with her wand

_**Back at the Park**_

Zack was shooting hoops while the rest of us were talking.

"I'm glad we nailed that turtle." Jason stated

"If I see another turtle again it will be too soon" Kimberly mentioned

"I hear that." Jason said

I then walked over and caught the ball and threw it back to Zack

"You know Zack after fighting that monster I'm quite hungry wasn't the bet that the loser buys lunch." I mentioned

"Ok then let's do it." Zack told me

"Ding. Ding round two." Jason said

Both Jason and Kimberly laughed along with Trini and Billy as Zack and I were getting ready to play.

"You better get the paramedics ready." Zack stated

"Yeah for you." I told him

"Get ready for my slamming jamming down to the beat cause' you can't stop slam." Zack said as he was bouncing the ball

Zack then goes to pass me but I manage to take the ball from him going back to the three point line.

"Sorry Zack but that isn't happening." I told him

I then go past Zack jumping up and Slam Dunking the ball.

"Waiter he'll take the check." I said

"Care to double the wager Paul?" Billy asked as he walked onto the court

"You sure Bill?" I asked

"Yeah come on." Billy said

"O right then." I said

I had the ball and tried to get past Billy. But Billy got the ball from me and was getting ready.

"You ready for the Triceratops slam?" Billy asked

"The what?" I asked

"This." Billy said

Billy then got past Zack and in a blue light slammed the ball in the hoop and got down.

"Whoa nice one Billy." I stated

"Thanks." Billy said as we clasp hands

"Well looks like both Zack and Paul are buying lunch." Jason stated

The others laugh at that as Zack and I look at each other and join in too.

**AN**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. Now there won't be anymore updates for this for awhile as this is the last finished chapter for this story right now and I want to put most of my focus on my a new home story. Ch 45 is kind of giving me problems but I will get through it. It is just going to take me longer then I first thought to get it all written so it will be longer then plan but I hope to have it out for you all next week sometime. If you have any questions about my stories please don't be afraid to ask. So until then please R&R. _____


End file.
